The Last Love
by xing mae30
Summary: First Fanfic from New Author. Yixing dan Yifan yang tak pernah akur dari mereka kecil dan selalu membuat kegaduhan disana sini, hingga mereka beranjak dewasa dan Yifan yang mulai mencintai Yixing yang notabennya rivalnya sendiri. Mampukah Yifan meyakinkan Yixing akan perasaannya dan mampukah dia membuat Yixing takluk akan pesonanya? KRAY / CHANMIN / HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

**'The Last Love'  
**

**Main Chast : KRAY**

** Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Cho Yi Fan**

** Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Choi Yi Xing**

** Dll.**

.

.

.

Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi bila terdapat banyak kekurangan saya mohon ma'af, kritik dan saran dari kalian semua saya harapkan.

Apabila cerita ini kurang memuaskan untuk kalian tidak usah meriviewpun tidak jadi masalah buat saya dan apabila kalian menyukai atau puas dengan cerita ini saya harapkan kalian mau meninggalkan review tentang cerita ini

**=Cek it dot=**

Nampak seorang namja manis yang terburu-buru memasuki kawasan 'Inha Unniversitas'. Sesekali namja itu bergumam sambil terus menatap jam tangannya.

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar terlambat sekarang, pabbo." Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Huufff~" sesekali namja itu mengatur nafas karena lelah. Ya, bagaimana tidak lelah, dia terus berlari dari rumahnya menuju kampus, bahkan dia lupa kalau dia masih punya supir yang bisa mengantarnya.

Took. . . Tookk. . Tookk

"Annyeonghaseo Nichkhun Seongsenim. Mianhae saya terlambat." Ucapnya sambil tertunduk takut.

"Bisa kau beri aku satu alasan yang masuk akal Tuan Choi Yi Xing." Ucap Nichkhun seongsenim yang terkesan dingin namun tegas.

"Saya mendapat masalah dengan sepeda saya tadi pagi, senim." Ucap Yixing tanpa ragu. Ya, memang itu benar apa adanya.

"Baiklah, saya harap ini adalah kesalahan anda yang pertama dan yang terakhir dikelas saya. Duduklah!" ucap Nichkhun seongsenim sambil kembali focus dengan pelajaran sebelumnya.

**-Yixing POV-**

Haaiii…..!

Aku seorang namja keturunan China-Korea :-D namaku **Choi Yi Xing** kalian bisa panggil aku Yixing atau xingxing :D aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama **Choi Dong Hae**, dia sangat protektif terhadapku. Ayahku bernama **Choi Si Won** dan Ibuku bernama **Choi Ki Bum**, mereka pasangan paling romantic menurutku, bahkan aku gerah sendiri juka lama-lama berada diantara mereka, hiihhii :3.

Aku juga mempunyai 2 orang sahabat yang sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri karena orang tua kami bersabat dari jaman mereka SMA. Aku akan memperkenalka mereka satu persatu.

**Tan Lu Han** kami biasa memanggilnya LuLu. Dia anak tunggal dari pasangan **Tan Han Geng** dan **Tan Hee Chul**. Dia sama sepertiku keturunan China-Korea.

**Cho Minseok** kami biasa memanggilnya Baouzi karena pipinya yang bulat kayak Bakpau :D. Dia anak kedua dari pasangan **Cho Kyuhyun** dan **Cho Sung Min**. Dia mempunyai kakak laki-laki bernama **Cho Yi Fan** si Naga Mesum, jangan Tanya kenapa aku memanggilnya begitu karena dia memang mesum dan kita jangan membahas tentangnya lebih jauh lagi,Oke! Minseok itu keturunan Korea-Jepang-Canada :o

Mereka Sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada, mereka sangat memperhatikanku dan menyangiku begitu juga aku terhadap mereka. Kami lahir ditahun yang sama namun di tanggal dan bulan yang berbeda, dari TK kami sudah satu kelas hingga saat ini kami juga berada di kelas yang sama yaitu kelas 'Music'.

**-Normal POV-**

Yixingpun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang memang sudah disediakan oleh Luhan dan minseok untuknya.

"Apa sepedamu benar-benar bermasalah Xingie?" Tanya Minseok dengan tangan yang melipat didepan dada.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong seokie.." jawabku malas. Lagi pula memang itu benar apa adanya.

Ohhh..tidaakk.. lihat! Sekarang bukan hanya Minseok saja yang mencoba minta penjelasan oleh Yixing tapi, luhan juga :o Bersiaplah kau Yixing :D

"Jelaskan yang sebenarnya pada kami xingiiee!" ucap Luhan dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin menelan bulat-bulat orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Apa? Kurasa tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan,lulu. Kan sudah ku bilang kalau sepedaku tadi pagi benar-benar bermasalah, makanya aku terlambat karena harus berlari dari rumah sampai dikelas. Menunggu Bus pun percuma." Jawab yixing panjang lebar.

"Ck..Kau bahkan punya supir yang bisa mengantarmu XINGXING." Desis Minseok.

"Aku lupa Minn.." ucap yixing pelan dan terdengar lirih.

"Sudah ku duga" ucap Luhan yang berusaha menahan tawanya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Yixing sekarang membuatnya makin greget, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan supirnya sendiri yang jelas-jelas selalu stanbay didepan rumah kalau-kalau sang majikan mendadak membutuhkan supir.

' Sifat PELUPAnya benar-benar sudah mendarah daging ' batin Luhan dan Minseok.

.

.

"Aku pullaaaang. . ." teriak yixing ketika sampai didalam rumah. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Eommmaaaa. . ." teriaknya lagi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada sahutan.

"Eomma kemana sih? Kenapa pergi gak bilang-bilang dulu. Apa jangan-jangan eomma pergi belanja dengan Minnie eomma dan Chullie eomma?" gumam yixing sambil berjalan menuju kekamarnya yang terletak dilantai atas.

"Uuuuhhh. . . hari ini benar-benar melelahkan" ucap yixing dengan mata tertutup. Ya, karena kelelahan diapun memilih langsung tidur agar badannya bisa kembali segar lagi. Perlahan yixing pun mulai terlelap terbukti terdengar suara dengkuran dengan nafas teraturnya.

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam dan terdengar suara air mengalir. Ya, yixing baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan sekarang dia sekarang dia memutuskan untuk langsung mandi. Setelah selesai acara 'mari-membersihkan-tubuh' yixingpun hanya memakai celana kain selutut berwarna cokelat muda dan kaos V-neck berwarna putih, sederhana memang tapi itulah pakaian santai yang biasa ia gunakan jika berada dirumah. Meskipun begitu tidak melunturkan kadar kemanisannya :D

.

Yixing pun memutuskan turun kedapur berharap sang eomma sedang memasak karena dia sudah sangat lapar, dan 'Binggo' sesuai harapan yixing sang eomma kini tengah berkutat dengan wajannya.

"Eomma. . ." panggil yixing dan menghampiri kibum.

"Waaee. . .?" sahut kibum sambil menatap hangat sang anak.

"Menu makan malam kita kali ini apa eomma?" Tanya yixing yang kini duduk manis di meja makan.

"Ayam goring tepung, tumis udang saos tiram dan eomma juga sudah membuat telur gulung kesukaanmu" jawab kibum yang kembali focus dengan masakannya.

"Eemm. . . gomawo eomma." Ucap yixing tulus.

"Cheonma sayang. ." sahut kibum lembut.

"Eemm. . . eomma, Donghae hyung kapan pulang? Apa hyung tidak merindukan kita? Apa hyung tidak merindukan Dongsaeng manisnya ini?" Tanya yixing beruntun dan sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangisnya yang sudah diujung mata. Ya, yixing sangat merindukan hyung satu-satunya yang ia miliki dan yang paling disayangnya itu.

Saat ini Donghae tengah mengurus perusahaan milik sang appa di L.A dan sudah lebih dari 1 tahun dia tak pulang-pulang.

Mendengar pertannyaan sang anak, Kibumpun mematikan kompor dan memilih untuk menghampiri yixing dan mengusap lembut kepala yixing.

"Saayyaanngg. . . dengarkan eomma, mana mungkin hyungmu itu tidak merindukan kita apalagi adik tersayangnya yang manis ini." Ucap kibum sambil mengusap lembut pipi yixing.

"Xingie tau, setiap kali hyungmu bicara dengan eomma lewat telpon, dia selalu mengingatkan eomma untuk tetap memperhatikanmu meski diluar rumah dan dia selalu bilang kalau hyungmu itu sangat. .sangat. .sangat. .merindukanmu dan menyayangimu, meskipun dia jarang menghubungimu tapi percayalah bahwa hyungmu tidak pernah melupakan kita apa lagi melupakan dongsaengnya disini." Ucap kibum yang saat ini tengah memeluk sang anak dan berusaha untuk menenangkan yixing yang kini sudah mulai terisak dipelukannya.

.

.

Saat ini keluarga Cho tengah menikmati makan malam dengan hikmat. Layaknya keluarga Choi yang terlihat hanya ada ibu dan anak bungsu mereka yang menikmati makan malamnya, karena sang kepala keluarga (Siwon dan Kyuhyun)Sudah 3 hari berada dijepang mengurus urusan bisnis dan kemungkinan besok baru kembali ke seoul. Sedangkan anak tertua pasangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin yang bernama Cho Yifan kini berada di Canada karena pertukaran pelajar selama 6 bulan.

"Seokie. . . habis ini bisa tolong eomma membersihkan kamar hyungmu tidak?" Tanya sungmin yang terlihat membersihkan meja makan.

"Ne eomma. Memangnya hyung pulangnya kapan? Sepertinya cepat sekali, memangnya sudah 6 bulan ya?" ucap Minseok dengan pose berfikir yang imut.

"Aish -_- kau ini masa lupa tanggal kembalinya hyungmu sendiri, bukannya eomma sudah bilang 2 hari yang lalu eoh?" ucap sungmin sambil mencubit hidung sang anak.

"Hehee. . . mianhae eomma, aku lupa." Ucap minseok sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar putra sulung keluarga Cho yang mewarisi fisik dan sifat sang appa-Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum tipis melihat photo ukuran big size sang anak yang sangat gagah persis sang appa, sungmin sangat merindukan Yifan, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya dia dan Yifan terpisah 6 bulan lamanya.

"Seokie, tolong ambilkan kasur lipat yang ada di lemari kamar tamu sayang." Titah sungmin pada minseok yang dari tadi sibuk menyapu.

"Ne eomma, tapi buat apa?" Tanya minseok sambil mempercepat gerakan menyapunya.

"Kata hyungmu dia akan membawa 2 orang sahabatnya, tapi dia mau sahabatnya satu kamar denganya. Sudah sana cepat ambil kasur lipatnya." Jelas sungmin sambil mengusir halus anaknya itu dan sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ekpresi kesal minseok yang menurutnya gagal total karena itu malah semakin membuatnya terlihat imut.

**5 Menit kemudian**

"Ini eomma, semua barang yang eomma minta sudah ku bawa kesini" ucap minseok.

"Ne, gomawo sayang" sahut sungmin lembut.

"Eomma" panggil minseok lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Ne Seokie, waeyo?" ucap sungmin tanpa melihat kearah Minseok.

"Aku rasa.. aku harus lebih banyak meminum vitamin untuk energiku, karena tidak lama lagi aku pasti akan menggunakan tenaga lebih banyak dari pada otakku." Ucap minseok sambil menatap photo hyungnya.

"kkk~" Sungmin hanya mampu terkikik geli mendengar nasib sang anak bungsunya ini.

"Eomma rasa luhannie juga berfikiran yang sama denganmu sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kita semua tahukan kalau Fannie dan Xingie memang tidak mau akur dari mereka masih anak-anak. Eomma dan Kibumie juga sudah mencari berbagai macam cara untuk membuat mereka akur, yang ada malah appa kalian harus mengeluarkan uang lebih buat ganti rugi butik yang hancur bak kapal pecah karena ulah mereka." Ucap sungmin sambil mengingat-ingat kekacauan-kekacauan yang di buat oleh yixing dan yifan.

'Tapi aku juga merasa ada yang beda dengan 2 orang yang eomma sebut sahabat Yifan hyung tadi' ucap minseok dalam hati.

.

.

"EOMMMMAAAAAAAAA" teriak yixing keras hingga mampu menembus galaxi.

**TBC/END**

Ini FF pertama saya,, maaf bila banyak typo karena saya no edit :D Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Gomawo #bow


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**WARNING**

**Typo dimana-mana, cerita yang pasaran, NO edit, YAOI, romance gagal, bahasa tidak sesuai.**

.

.

**=Cek it dot=**

.

.

"EOMMMMMAAAAAAA" teriak Yixing keras hingga mampu menembus galaxy.

Kibum yang sedang memasak didapur terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan melengking dari sang anak-Yixing. Kibumpun langsung mematikan kompor yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memasak dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Yixing.

"Waeyo sayang? Apa kau sakit? Katakan pada eomma dimana yang sakit." Tanya kibum panik sambil memutar-mutar yixing guna melihat dimana letak luka sang anak. Ya, bagaimana tidak panic baru saja sang anak berteriak memanggilnya dengan sangat keras dan membuatnya merasakan gempa sesaat.

"Eomma..berhenti memutar-mutarku! Kepalaku pusing kalau eomma terus memutarku dan aku bisa mendadak sakit karena eomma terus memutarku." Ucap yixing dengan tangan yang terus memegang kepalanya yang mulai pusing. mendengar penuturan yixing kibumpun akhirnya berhenti memutar-mutar yixing.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. lalu kenapa kamu berteriak memanggil eomma, hem?" Tanya kibum sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepala yixing.

"Mentalku akan dapat masalah mulai hari ini atau mungkin besok" ucap yixing sambil menatap nanar kearah kalender di meja belajarnya.

"Hem.. memangnya kenapa xingie?" Tanya kibum lagi dengan lembut sambil mengelus lengan yixing.

"Eomma lupa? Hari ini tanggal 6 Agustus"

Yixing menjeda ucapannya untuk menarik nafas sebentar.

"dan itu artinya NAGA MESUM itu kembali, KEMBALI eomma, eotteokeh?" ucap Yixing panic sepanik-paniknya (?).

Kibumpun hanya mampu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat tingkah konyol sang anak saat ini.

"Dia punya nama xingie, namanya Yifan, CHO YIFAN dan jangan kamu biasakan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu xingie. Apa eomma, appa dan hyungmu mengajarkan kamu bicara kasar seperti itu, hem? Nasehat kibum yang kini sudah mulai kehabisan akal untuk memperbaiki hubungan yixing dengan anak sahabatnya dan suaminya juga tentunya tak lain dan tak bukan siapa lagi kalau bukan Yifan.

"Annie eomma. Tapi dia yang memulainya eomma, dia yang selalu mencari gara-gara pertama dan sering menggangguku" Adu yixing dengan kepala tertunduk karena takut menatap langsung mata sang eomma.

"Tatap eomma xingie!" titah kibum. Yixingpun perlahan menatap kibum dengan mata yang memerah karena menahan tangisnya.

"Sayang.. dengarkan eomma ne, Ma'afkan eomma jika kata-kata eomma tadi menyakiti perasaanmu, eomma hanya tidak ingin anak eomma menjadi orang yang pendendam, berbicara kasar dan tidak patuh terhadap orang tua. Bukankah appa dan eomma selalu mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi anak yang patuh, penyabar dan sopan. Xingie tidak maukan appa marah karena mendengar sebutanmu untuk Yifan tadi" ucap kibum yang menasehati yixing dengan bijak.

Mendengar semua nasehat sang eomma Yixingpun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan langsung memeluk kibum erat. Air mata yixingpun tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Hiikkzz.. hikkzz.. eomma tidak perlu minta ma'af hikz.. yang salah adalah aku, eomma maukan mema'afkan ku hikz, aku.. aku janji akan jadi anak yang penurut, aku juga akan membuat appa dan eomma bangga karena sudah memiliki anak sepertiku" ucap yixing dengan isakan-isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Kibum tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus pundak yixing dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Appa dan eomma sangat bangga dan besyukur karena Tuhan telah meberi kami 2 orang malaikat" ucap kibum sambil menghapus sisa air mata dipipi chabi yixing dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang untuk anak-anak dan suaminya.

"nah sekarang siap-siap berangkat kekampus, eomma tidak mau kamu terlambat seperti kemarin."

Mendengar ucapan kibum, dahi yixing berkerut 'dari mana eomma tahu kalau kemarin aku terlambat' batin yixing.

PLAAKK

Yixing menepuk jidatnya sendiri, karena dia tahu sekarang dari mana sang eomma tahu kalau dia terlambat.

"Apa hyukie hyung yang melapor ke eomma" Tanya yixing sedikit ragu.

"Eeemmm" ucap kibum sambil mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan yixing yang masih terpaku di tempat tidurnya.

'Aish -_- ternyata orang itu benar-benar mengawasiku' grutu yixing dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah malas dan jalan yang gontai dikoridor kampus dengan berat hati yixing harus menuju kelasnya. Bukan , bukan karena dia malas belajar tapi karena letak kelasnya itu berada diujung lorong dan itu mengharuskannya melewati kelas si naga mesum itu, annie..annie maksudnya Yifan.

"Apa aku harus lari" grutu yixing pelan.

"atau aku kabur saja" grutunya lagi.

Yixingpun langsung menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan mengusak rambutnya prustasi 'oohh..apa yang sudah aku pikirkan..hampir saja aku membolos' batin yixing.

.

.

Yixingpun perlahan mulai berjalan. Ya, yixing memutuskan untuk tetap tenang dan sabar apapun yang terjadi, ya sesuai dengan nasehat eommanya – Kibum.

'Lagi pula apa yang harus aku khawatirkan, naga mesum ah ralat, maksudku si fanfankan baru dating hari ini, jadi mana mungkin dia masuk hari ini ya paling tidak dia baru masuk besok, jadi masih ada hari tenangku sekarang' ucap yixing dalam hati dengan senyum manisnya hingga terlihat lesung pipinya yang dalam di pipi kanannya.

Tiba-tiba langkah yixing terhenti ketika mendengar suara bass yang menyapanya. Mirip suara seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Annyeong kuda poni jelek" ucap seorang namja jangkung namun tampan.

'OH GOD, jangan bilang orang yang berada dibelakangku sekarang itu si naga bodoh itu, jeball' batin yixing dan mata yang tertutup rapat seolah berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk untuknya.

Perlahan yixingpun membalikan badannya dan dengan slow mation yixing mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang menyapanya dengan sedikit mengejek tadi. Namun apa yang terjadi, yixing hanya dapat menganga dengan bola mata yang hamper keluar.

'Apa dia benar-benar naga bodoh yang selama ini memenuhi hari-hariku, kenapa dia bisa berada disini bukankah seharusnya dia masih berada dicanada ataumungkin dibandara karena jadwalnya pulang kekorea baru nanti siang' batin yixing.

"Hei pendek, apa kau merindukanku? YAK! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, ckck aku tahu aku memang TAMPAN." Ucap yifan dengan penuh rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi. Oh ayolah yifan.. tak taukah kamu kalau orang yang dihadapanmu sekarang sedang berkecamuk dengan batinya tidak kah kau melihat bola mata yang hampir keluar dari tadi karena terkejut akan kedatanganmu yang seperti hantu dipagi bolong menurutnya dan tolong berhenti memuji dirimu sendiri meskipun itu fakta. Oke fix's (?).

Yixing memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik dan ketika membuka mata

"KYAAAA. . . ada NAGAAAA" teriak yixing membahana dan seketika itu pula yixing lari terbirit-birit menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan yifan dan 2 orang sahabatnya yang dia bawa dari Canada hanya mampu menutup telinga mereka dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

"DAEBBAAAKKK! Apa kau yakin hyung dia orang yang pernah hyung ceritakan dan yang selalu membuatmu uring-uringan selama dicanada" tutr salah satu sahabat yifan yang berada di sebelah kirinya dan memiliki tubuh yang tingginya hampir menyamai yifan.

"Kkkk… ku rasa tenggorokkannya sudah diciptakan khusus untuk meneriakimu fan hyung" tambah namja berkulit putih pucat layaknya vampire dan memiliki rahang tegas yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan kini berdiri disebelah kanan yifan.

Yifan memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ocehan-ocehan 2 orang yang berusaha menggodanya.

"Hentikan ocehan kalian sekarang! Atau kalian akan ku terbangkan kembali ke Canada detik ini juga" ucap yifan sambil menatap tajam kea rah 2 orang sahabatnya itu.

"Oke-oke kami tidak akan menggodamu lagi hyung, tapi ku akui dia namja yang sangat manis" ucap namja jangkung itu dan diangguki oleh namja pucat disampingnya seolah mengiyakan apa yang dikatanya.

"Kau benar. Dan ku peringatkan! Jangan pernah kalian mengganggunya apalagi sampai membuatnya terluka sedikit aja aku sendiri yang akan mengirim kalian keneraka!" ucap yifan tegas sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya didepan wajah sahabatnya.

"Eeerr… kau terlihat sangat menakutkan hyung. Baiklah kami berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya atau melukainya barang sedikitpun." Ucap namja pucat itu sambil menurunkan tangan yifan yang mengepal dihadapannya.

"Lebih baik kita sekarang kekelas hyung, bukankah sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai, lagi pula kami sudah mengurus kepindahan kami hyung jadi kami bisa mengikuti kelas mulai hari ini" ucap namja jangkung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Oke ! Let's go" titah yifan yang berjalan lebih dahulu dan disusul oleh 2 orang sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya yixing dikelas ia langsung menuju 2 orang sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang asik menggosip.

"Hosh. . . hosh. . .hosh" terdengar nafas yixing yang tidak teratur dan seketika itu Minseok dan Luhan menatap horror kearah yixing.

"Kau kenapa xingie?" Tanya luhan prihatin melihat kondisi yixing sekarang. Yixing terlihat seperti orang yang baru kena PHK, rambut dan baju yang berantakan dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari kening hingga leher putih jenjangnya.

"Duduklah dulu xing, dan perlahan ceritakan kekami ada badai apa yang menimpamu sepagi ini?" Tanya minseok sambil menarik lengan yixing pelan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kalian pasti tahu bencana apa yang baru saja melandaku, terutama kau seokie" sahut yixing dengan nafas yang perlahan mulai teratur kembali.

Minseok yang mendengar itu hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya dengan tatapan yang mungkin berarti 'ada – apa – denganku'. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan dari minseok, yixingpun perlahan mulai menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya.

"OMMO! Jadi tadi kau bertemu dengan Fan hyung? Bukankah seharusnya dia baru samapi korea nanti sore mungkin nanti malam tapi kenapa dia sudah berada disini.. aigoo..aigoo.. aku belum banyak minum vitamin hari ini jadi xingie ku mohon hari ini kau damai dulu dengan fan hyung.. ya ya ya ya ya ya" ucap Luhan panjang lebar sambil mondar – mandir menghiraukan tatapan dari sahabatnya bahkan orang-orang yang berada dikelas saat ini.

"Hannie.. berhenti sekarang! Kau membuatku pusing. dank au seokie jelaskan semua ini padaku!" ucap yixing sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Heehee. . . mianhae xingie.. mianhae hannie, aku juga terkejut tadi malam karena yifan hyung dating secara mendadak dari perkiraan awalnya" tutur minseok dengan cengirannya.

**=Flash Back=**

Ketika sungmin dan minseok berjalan menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba mereka terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan mereka.

"seokkie/eomma" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"waeyo eomma?" Tanya minseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari 3 sosok manusia yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa eomma melihat bayangan hyungmu sekarang? Apa karena eomma terlalu merindukannya?" Tanya sungmin balik sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"nan molla eomma, aku juga melihat hyung" jawab minseok.

Sungmin dan Minseok pun perlahan menghampiri 3 makhluk tampan itu. Sungminpun mulai menyentuh dan menekan-nekan hidung mancung anak pertamanya – Yifan.

"Aiggo. . bahkan eomma bisa menyentuhnya seokkie" ucap sungmin dengan nada tak percaya.

Sedangkan 2 orang namja yang berada di kiri dan kanan yifan hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah orang yang ada dihadapan mereka yang tentu saja mereka tahu kalau 2orang itu adalah eomma dan dongsaeng Yifan.

Sepertinya ada yang tertarik nih, lihat saja dari tadi minseok menatap lurus kenamja jangkung yang tingginya hamper menyamaihyungnya itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun dan nampaknya namja jangkung itu juga tertarik dengan sosok namja cantik nan imut di depannya ini.

'Cantik' batin namja jangkung itu.

'Tampan' batin Minseok.

PLEETTAAKK

"Aawww" pekik namja jangkung dan minseok bersamaan karena yifan sang pelaku sukses mendaratkan jitakan termanis dikepala mereka.

"YAK! Hyung kenapa menjitakku? Ini sakit tau" ucap namja jangkung itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Apa ini nyata? Eomma, ini tidak mimpikan?" Tanya minseok seraya menatap sungmin.

"Anniyeo. Dia memang benar-benar hyungmu, sayang" jawab sungmin sambil mengusap kepala minseok yang terkena tindasan hyungnya sendiri.

"KYAAAA. . . Naga Hyung, I Miss U soo Much" teriak minseok dan langsung menghambur kepelukan yifan.

Yifanpun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan dadakan dari dongsaeng tersayangnya itu, tapi..

Pleetaakk

Lagi-lagi yifan mendaratkan jitakan kekepala Minseok karena dia tidak terima dengan subutan 'naga' untuknya dari dongsaengnya.

"Aw.. kau ingin membuatku botak hyung" ucap minseok seraya melepas pelukannya dan mengusap kembali kepalanya.

Kau terlalu bergaul dengan kuda poni jelek itu, makanya otakmu konslet" dengus yifan.

"Hyung sendiri menyebutnya seperti itu jadi pantas saja kalau yixing juga membalasnya dan satu lagi, dia punya nama hyung namanya CHOI YIXING bukan kuda poni jelek lagi pula dia namja yang manis dan berhenti mengganggunya" ucap minseok dengan menatap tajam mata yifan.

"Arra..arra.. berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Itu tidak menyeramkan sama sekali justru itu sangat lucu baouzi" ucap yifan sambil mencubit gemas pipi bulat minseok.

"Sudah..sudah.. berhenti bertengkar! Apa kalian tidak malu dengan usia kalian sekarang, eoh? Apa lagi didepan orang lain" ucap sungmin yang dari tadi mulai jengah dengan tingkah kedua anaknya itu.

"Heemm… Oh iya eomma, seokkie kenalkan mereka sahabatku yang kuceritakan kemarin" ucap yifan dan member isarat pada sahabatnya itu untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Annyeonghaseo Ahjumma, minseok-ssi naenen Park Chanyeol imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku chanyeol. Sebenrnya aku warga Negara korea asli tapi karena appaku dipindah tugaskan kecanada jadilah kami sekeluarga ikut pindah" jelas namja jangkung yang baru kita ketahui bernama Chanyeol itu dengan senyum 5 jari yang tak pernah hilang.

"Annyeonghaseo ahjumma, Minseok-ssi naenen Oh Sehun imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku sehun, aku sepupu dekatnya chanyeol hyung dan kamu bernasib sama" jelas namja pucat yang juga baru kita ketahui bernama sehun itu dengan wajah datar sekaligus tampan miliknya.

"Ooohhh. . . " koor sungmin dan minseok sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

"Semoga kalian betah disini, jangan sungkan nde, anggap rumah kalian sendiri dan panggil aku Minnie eomma, arrachi?" ucap sungmin.

"nde Minnie eomma, gomapta" ucap chanyeol dan sehun kompak.

**=Flas Back End=**

"MWO!" koor Yixing dan Luhan bersamaan.

"kenapa jadi dia pulang lebih cepat dan seperti apa tampang namja yang bernama sehun sehun tadi?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Molla! Kenapa kau jadi antusias begitu dan kenapa kau tampak ingin sekali bertemu sehun?" Tanya minseok setengah kesal dengan luhan, pasalnya luhan belum pernah bertemu dengan sehun yang lebih mirip mayat berjalan itu tapi kenapa luhan tampak tertarik dengan salah satu sahabat hyungnya itu, entahlah hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya malas akan kelakuan sahabatnya-Luhan.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku penasaran,eoh? Lagipulakan lebih adil jadinya heehee…" ucap luhan dengan cengirannya.

"OH BABY! Kalian bahkan belum pernah bertemu hannie" ucap yixing yang kini tengah mencubit pipi luhan saking gemasnya.

"eem.. dan apa maksudmu dengan 'adil' tadi, eoh?" sabung minseok yang kini ikut mencubit-cubit hidung bangir milik luhan, dan itu membuat luhan risih dan malah semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aish -_- lepaskan tangan kalian, tangan kalian bisa merusak kulitku" ucap luhan kesal dengan memukul-mukul pelan tangan yixing dan minseok.

"Kkk~" yixing dan minseok terkikik geli melihat tingkah luhan yang menurut mereka lucu layaknya anak kecil.

"Baiklah.. sekarang coba jelaskan kekami maksudmu tadi" ucap minseok lagi.

"Yak an jelas mereka bertiga kita juga bertiga" ucap luhan malu-malu.

"teruusss" sahut yixing

"Kris dengan Yixing, chanyeol dengan minseok dan tentunya sehun denganku, jelaskan." Ucap luhan watados.

Yixing dan minseok saling menatap seakan-akan mereka berkomunikasi lewat mata, dan..

Plettaakk

Dua buah jitakkan manis berhasil mendarat di jidat mulus luhan.

"Apppoooo. . ." ringis luhan sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya.

"Makanya kalau bicara itu dipikir-pikir dulu hannie. Itu semua tidak masuk akal dang a akan pernah terjadi" ucap yixing kesal dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini xingie" sahut luhan tak mau kalah.

"Lebih baik aku menjomblo seumur hidup dari pada harus manjadi pasangan naga mesum itu hannie" ucap yixing yang semakin kesal, bisa-bisanya luhan menjodohkannya dengan rivalnya sendiri.

"Hati-hati xing.. benci dan cinta itu bedanya hanya setipis kulit bawang.. jangan sampai kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri xingie" sahut luhan.

Minseok hanya dapat memijat kepalanya yang seakan mau pecah bila sudah mendengar perdebatan yixing dan luhan yang takkan pernah ada habisnya itu.

"CUKUP! Berhenti mendebatkan hal tak penting seperti itu. Luhan kembali ketempatmu karena sebentar lagi Victoria seonsengnim dating dan kamu yixing rapikan penampilanmu, SEKARANG!" ucap minseok tegas dan yang pasti tak bisa di bantah oleh yixing maupun luhan.

.

.

.

"YAK! CHOI YIXING, JANGAN KABUURRRR. . . " teriak Luhan.

"AWAS KAU KALAU TERTANGKAP, AKAN KU JADIKAN KAU SATE KUDA" teriak minseok tak kalah keras.

Koridor kampuspun semakin ricuh tatkala yixing yang sedari tadi menjadi bulan-bulanan luhan dan minseok terus berlari hingga sesekali menabrak-nabrak orang yang berada disekitarnya.

'Brruukkk'

"Awww…Appoooo" desis yixing yang kini jatuh dilantai koridor dengan tidak elitnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya seorang namja tampan, tinggi dan bertubuh atletis yang bertabrakan dengan yixing tadi, hingga membuat pantat sexynya sakit.

**TBC**

*Siapakah namja yang bertabrakan dengan yixing?

Oke, ini baru chapter 2, gimana tanggapan kalian apa ceritanya membosankan atau ceritanya terlalu pendek or terlalu panjang.. mohon kritik dan sarannya ya..

Gomawo #bow90derajat

Big thank's to :


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING**

**Typo dimana-mana, cerita yang pasaran, NO edit, YAOI, boy x boy, romance gagal, bahasa tidak sesuai.**

**Happy Reding**

.

.

**=Cek it dot=**

**.**

**.**

"YAK! CHOI YIXING, JANGAN KABUURRRR. . . " teriak Luhan.

"AWAS KAU KALAU TERTANGKAP, AKAN KU JADIKAN KAU SATE KUDA" teriak minseok tak kalah keras.

Koridor kampuspun semakin ricuh tatkala yixing yang sedari tadi menjadi bulan-bulanan luhan dan minseok terus berlari hingga sesekali menabrak-nabrak orang yang berada disekitarnya.

'Brruukkk'

"Awww…Appoooo" desis yixing yang kini jatuh dilantai koridor dengan tidak elitnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya seorang namja tampan, tinggi dan bertubuh atletis yang bertabrakan dengan yixing tadi, hingga membuat pantat sexynya sakit.

Namja itu yang diketahui bernama Jungkook terlihat ingin membantu yixing berdiri tapi ditepis Luhan yang terlebih dahulu berjongkok untuk membantu yixing.

"xingie…xingie, gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan panik.

Minseokpun tak tinggal diam melihat yixing meringis kesakitan. Alhasil diapun menghampiri jungkook dan berniat untuk memarahi namja itu.

"Aish… semua ini gara-gara kamu KINGKONG, lihat apa yang sudah kamu lakukan pada pantan sexynya xingxing" omel minseok pada jungkook yang hanya menanggapi dengan wajah datarnya.

"YAK! Seokie jangan membuatku tambah malu dengan kata-kata terakhirmu tadi" sungut yixing yang tambah malu dengan apa yang minseok katakana tadi, meskipun minseok ada benarnya juga :D

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Tadi aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya berlari. Aku sedang membaca pesan masuk dihandphone ku" tutur jongkook yang mencoba menjelaskan tragedy awalnya.

"Makanya lain kali kalo jalan focus dong, jangan main handphone terus, untung pantat yang mendarat terlebih dahulu, kalau kepala bagaimana, mau tanggung jawab, eoh?" ucap minseok yang kini tengah berapi-api.

"Hei.. disini bukan hanya aku yang salah tapi dia juga salah, kenapa juga dia harus lari-lari dikoridor yang jelas-jelas banyak orang" ucap junkook membela diri dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras.

"Ya! Aku berlari karena mereka berdua mengejarku" sahut yixing sambil menatap Minseok dan Luhan bergantian, kini yixing sudah berdiri kembali dengan bantuan Luhan pastinya.

"Aa~ berarti yang salah itu mereka berdua bukan aku ataupun kamu" ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan dan Minseok.

"E..ehh.. kenapa jadi kami yang salah? Jelas-jelas kamu yang menabraknya hingga jatuh seperti itu" ucap Minseok kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk ingin dibelikan es krim.

"YAK! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang AKU TIDAK MENABRAKNYA, pendek" ucap Jungkook keras tepat didepan wajah Minseok.

"MWO! KAU BILANG AKU PENDEK, PENDEK KATAMU,eoh. Sadarkah kamu kalau tubuhmu yang terlalu besar mirip seperti KINGKONG" ucap minseok tak kalah kerasnya.

"terserah kamu mau menyebutku apa, tapi yang jelas aku tidak menabraknya dan dialah yang menabrakku, lagipula jangan salahkan tubuhku tapi salahkan tubuhnya yang lemah layaknya seorang yeoja" ucap jungkook dengan tatapan yang meremehkan tubuh yixing.

Mendengar hal itu yixing hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, entahlah saat ini dia hanya tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan senior mereka yang terkenal badung itu. Dan sekarang matanya sudah mulai merah karena berusaha menahan tangisnya, ya yixing memang namja sensitive. Luhan yang sadar akan perubahan yixing segera memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya. Kau membuatnya menangis jungkook-ssi" ucap Luhan dengan menatap tajam jungkook.

Seakan menulukan telinganya dan membutakan matanya, jungkook hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yixing, Minseok dan Luhan, tiba-tiba terhenti karena suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya dan orang yang selalu dianggapnya rival dalm hal apapun terutama BASKET. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naga kita-Yifan.

"YAK! KIM JUNGKOOK BERHENTI!" ucap yifan garang.

"Wae?" sahut jungkook datar dan menghadap kearah yifan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku dan kedua orang sahabatnya,eoh? Kenapa kau brteriak-teriak didepan wajah adikku dan siapa yang kau bilang seperti YEOJA eoh. Kuperingatkan, jangan pernah kau macam-macam dengan 3 orang ini, jika sampai kau menyentuh apalagi melukai mereka barang sedikit saja maka akan berakibat fatal untukmu" ucap yifan dengan rahang yang mengeras dan disertai dengan ancaman yang pasti bukan ancaman main-main terlihat jelas dari matanya yang menyiratkan amarah dan kebencian membuat orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Cih, kau pikir aku takut akan ancaman itu, tidak sedikitpun, yifan" ucap jungkook acuh dan berjalan kearah yixing berusaha untuk menyentuh yixing tapi ditampik kasar oleh luhan yang mesih memeluk yixing posesif.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau menyentuhnya brengsek" geram Luhan.

Mendengar ucapan luhan, yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan kini terdengar isakan dari mulut yixing membuat yifan reflek's mengepalkan tangannya dan siap untuk memukul jungkook.

"Tenangkan dirimu hyung" ucap chanyeol sambil menepuk punggung yifan.

"KAU! Aku memang tidak mengenalmu aku juga baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu dan aku juga tidak punya urusan denganmu, TAPI mulai detik ini kau berurusan denganku karena kau sudah berani mengganggu dan menyakiti sahabatku bahkan membuatnya menangis, aku OH SEHUN tidak akan tinggal diam. Ku peringatkan satu hal padamu. Apapun perihal yang menyangkut mereka bertiga maka aku, yifan hyung dan juga chanyeol hyung yang akan turun tangan, jadi menjauhlah sekarang!" ucap sehun panjang lebar dengan tatapan tajam kearah jungkook dan dibalas dengan seringai dingin juga tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" ucap jungkook dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Yifan dan yang lain masih menatap sehun dengan tatapan kagum, terutama Luhan yang kini tengah menatap sehun kagum dan terlihat binar-binar dimata rusanya.

'Tampan, kau harus jadi milikku' pikir luhan dan sehun juga membalas tatapan luhan 'Cantik, sekarang kau milikku' batin sehun.

"Hei, maknae ternyata kamu bisa juga bicara dengan benar" ucap sehun dan membuat semua kembali kedunia nyata.

"e-eh, memangnya selama ini aku aku bicara tidak benar hyung?" tanyaa sehun.

"Tidak juga siihh" jawab chanyeol santai.

"Lulu~" rengak yixing pelan dan reflek semua kini menghampiri yixing dan luhan.

"Waeyo xingie?" jawab luhan lembut.

"Appooo. . hikzz" adu yixing pada luhan dengan satu isakan yang lolos dibibir manisnya yang membuat hati yifan semakin sakit.

"Seoki, Lulu, bawa yixing keruang kesehatan atau kalau perlu bawa dia kerumah sakit dan periksa semua tubuhnya" ucap yifan yang terdengar khawatir.

"Nde hyung, gomawo" ucap minseok sambil memeluk tubuh jangkung yifan.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya hyung" sambung luhan.

"Nde, kalian hati-hati dan kalau terjadi apa-apa cepat hubungi hyung" ucap yifan dan diangguki oleh luhan dan minseok.

Sepeninggal yixing, luhan dan minseok.

"Fan hyung" panggil sehun

"Eemm.." sahut yifan

"Kau terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan yixing tadi, apa kau tidak takut ketahuan mereka akan perasaan hyung selama ini?" Tanya sehun hati-hati. Ya, walau bagaimana pun yifan itu punya mood yang cepat berubah, apalagi bila menyangkut orang terkasihnya-yixing. Ya, memang selama ini yifan menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasianya ini bahkan terhadap Minseok dongsaengnya sendiri tapi, yifan percaya pada dua orang sahabatnya ini.

"Entahlah hun, saat ini yang jadi prioritas utamaku adalah yixing dan aku juga sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu melindunginya. Mungkin sekarang aku masih bisa menahan semuanya tapi nanti aku tidak bisa janji hun" tutur yifan dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"kau serius hyung?" Tanya chanyeol ragu.

"Nde, aku serius. Lagi pula ini bisa menguntungkan kaliankan" ucap yifan.

"Heehee. . kau baik sekali hyung, tapi apa kau merestui ku hyung?" Tanya chanyeol was-was, pasalnya dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan sibungsu-Choi Minseok dari keluarga CHOI dan itu artinya dia harus bisa meyakinkan sisulung-Choi Yifan beserta orang tua mereka.

"Asal kau berjanji akan terus membahagiakannya, menyayanginya, serta menjaga dan melindunginya maka aku akan mendukung kalian dank u percayakan dongsaengku satu-satunya padamu PARK CHANYEOL"ucap yifan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung chanyeol. Mendengar jawaban dari yifan reflek chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh jangkung yifan, hingga yifan sulit bernafas.

"Ya! Kau bisa membunuhku, babbo" rutuk yifan kesal.

"Minhae hyung. . ." cengir chanyeol.

"Memangnya minseok juga menyukaimu hyung" ucap sehun asal.

"Ku pastikan cintaku tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan sehun-ah" jawab chanyeol mantap.

"Aku juga akan berjuang sepertu hyung" ucap sehun dan sontak yifan dan chanyeol menatap bingung kearah sehun.

"kau menyukai seseorang hun-ah?" Tanya yifan.

"Nde, baru saja tadi" jawab sehun santai dengan senyum tipis yang tebentuk dibibirnya.

"jangan bilang kau menyukai namja yang memeluk posesif yixing tadi" tebak chanyeol.

"Oohh… jadi namanya Luhan yaa" ucap sehun dengan senyum yang tak oernah hilang dari tadi.

"Haiiss.. kau berutung OH SEHUN dia adalah anak tunggal dari Tan Hangeng dan Tan Heechul TAPI, meskipun dia tidak memiliki saudara bukan berarti kau mudah mendapatkannya kau harus melewati Donghae hyung dan aku terlebih dahulu" jelas yifan pada sehun.

"Oohh… Donghae hyung, nugu?" Tanya sehun.

"Donghae hyung adalah hyung dari yixing" jawab yifan.

"Oke! Kalau begitu hyung hrus menemukan aku dengan donghae hyung itu" ucap sehun antusias.

"yak! Kau harus sedikit lebih sabar maknae" ucap chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah malas dengan percakapan FanHun karena dia dikacangin.

"Arraaaa. . ." sahut sehun dengan bibir yang terpout lucu.

"Hahaa. . . jangan khawatir hun.. aku akan merestuimu dan lulu, dan ku jamin donghae hyung juga akan merestuimu" ucap yifan dengan tawa yang tak bisa ditutupinya karena melihat kelakuan sehun yang merajuk terhadap chanyeol.

"Kau memang yang terbaik hyunnnggggg. . . saranghae" ucap sehun dan langsung menerjang yifan.

"Aish, cintaku hanya untuk Kuda poni jeleku, kau tau itu" ucap yifan yang membalas pelukan sehun.

"Arraseo" sahut sehun santai.

.

.

.

**(Siwon dan Kyuhyun ceritanya sudah pulang dari jepang)**

Malam tiba begitu cepat. Setelah musibah yang menimpa yixing dikampus tadi siang membuat yixing susah untuk duduk, entahlah mungkin karena bagian belakangnya masih terlalu sakit akibat benturan waktu itu.

Karena yixing menolak untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut dengan alasan dia ingin istirahat dirumah saja ' lagian ini cumin sakit ringan aja setelah istirahat pasti sudah baikan' begitulah usaha yixing untuk meyakinkan luhan dan minseok, ternyata usahanya berhasil.

Tapi nyatanya sakitnya kini masih terasa bahkan berasa lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Yixing hanya meringis ketika dia ingin mendudukan pantatnya dimeja makan. Siwon yang melihat raut wajah kesakitan anak bungsunya itu reflek merangkul yixing dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Apakah itu masih sangat sakit sayang" Tanya siwon lembut.

"nde appa, padahal aku sudah istirahat dengan baik tadi siang, tapi malah tambah sakit" jawab yixing sambil mengelu-elus pantatnya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita periksakan saja kerumah sakit, xingie. Appa takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu" ucap siwon sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Appamu benar xingie, sehabis makan kita langsung berangkat kerumah sakit dan eomma tidak menerima penolakan" ucap kibum yang saat ini juga ikut begabung di meja makan.

Yixing hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Menuruti keinginan orang tuanya bukan masalah besar untuknya apalagi semua demi kesehatan dirinya.

.

.

Ketika siwon, kibum dan yixing berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah, sebelum tangan siwon berhasil menyentuh knop pintu itu tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka lebih dulu, nampaklah seorang namja tampan nan manis membawa koper dan tas dipunggungnya tak lupa senyum yang terus mengembang menambah kadar ketampanannya yang mampu melelehkan kutub utara :D

"AKU PULLLAAAANNNGGGGG" teriak namja itu.

**TBC**

*Hayo-hayo.. kira-kira siapa yang dating tuuhhhh?

Kkk~ terimakasih buat yang udah review..**#BOW**

Mianhae, kalau part ini kurang memuaskan :D

Big to Thank's:

**0704minnie | Fanxingege | **fishyelf **| ExileZee | alexandra. | Ineedtohateyou | zhiewon189 | **ania Guest |

Riview terus yaaaa… :* #tebarKISS


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING**

**Typo dimana-mana, cerita yang pasaran, NO edit, YAOI, boy x boy, romance gagal, bahasa tidak sesuai.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**=Cek it dot=**

Ketika siwon, kibum dan yixing berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah, sebelum tangan siwon berhasil menyentuh knop pintu itu tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka lebih dulu, nampaklah seorang namja tampan nan manis membawa koper dan tas dipunggungnya tak lupa senyum yang terus mengembang menambah kadar ketampanannya yang mampu melelehkan kutub utara :D

"AKU PULLLAAAANNNGGGGG" teriak namja itu.

"Hyung/Donghae-ah" koor yixing, kibum dan siwon bersamaan.

Ya, ternyata namja itu adalah putra sulung dari keluarga CHOI yang sudah hamper 2 tahun tak pulang-pulang kerumah.

**Greebb**

Donghaepun langsung memeluk sang eomma dan tentu saja disambut hangat olehnya. Kibum yang tak kuasa menahan tangis karena terlalu merindukan sang anak kini tengah menangis dalam dekapan hangat putra sulungnya.

"hae-ah, bogoshiepoe" ucap kibum disela isakannya.

"Nado eomma..nado bogoshiepoyeo" sahut donghae sambil mengusap punggung kibum dan sekekali mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Yixing yang merasa diabaikan oleh Donghae kini mulai terisak dipelukan sang appa-siwon.

"Hiikz…Appa~ , hyung naeppeun hiikz…" adu yixing pada siwon dengan terisak.

Siwonpun berusaha menenangkan sang anak yang memiliki hati melankolis tersebut.

"hae-ah… lihatlah hasil perbuatanmu, eoh" ucap siwon yang mulai jengah pada donghae yang belum menyadari tangis yixing.

"OMMO!" kaget donghae, dan langsung melepaskan diri dari kibum dan menghampiri dongsaeng tersayangnya yang masih menangis dipelukan siwon.

"Aigoo…. Kenapa menangis,hmm?" Tanya donghae watados.

". . ."

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari yixing, donghaepun menatap siwon 'apa-yang-terjadi-appa' mengerti akan tatapan sang anak-donghae, siwonpun mulai menjelaskan

"Dia merasa terabaikan, karena kamu terlalu lama memeluk eomma, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa masih ada appa dan yixing disini, eoh?" ucap siwon sedikit sinis.

Mendengar penjelasan sang appa, Donghaepun mencoba mengambil alih yixing dari sang appa.

"xingie. . ." panggil donghae lembut.

"Aigoo. . . uljimmaaa~" bujuk donghae sambil menghapus sisa air mata yixing di pipi mulusnya.

"Hyung naeppeun" cicit yixing sambil mempoutkan bibir cerry miliknya.

Melihat ekpresi yixing yang seperti itu membuat donghae mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk menggoda dongsaeng tersayangnya ini jika tidak, matilah kau CHOI DONGHAE :D.

"Mianhae. . . bukan maksud hyung mengacuhkan bayi besar hyung yang imut ini…. Hanya saja hyung terlalu bahagia karena bisa pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraan awal dan karena posisi eomma tepat didepan hyung makanya eomma yang pertama hyung peluk" jelas donghae yang sedari tadi mencubit-cubit pipi yixing karena gemas.

"Emm..jinjja hyung?" Tanya yixing antusias dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Ndeeeeee…" jawab donghae sambil menarik kedua pipi yixing, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Aaaa. . . appooooo hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnggggggggggg" teriak yixing dengan tangan yang memukul-mukul tangan sang pelaku-Donghae.

Siwon yang melihat kelakuan kedua malaikatnya itu pun tak bisa tinggal diam

"Aish kalian ini, berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil.. ya, donghae-ah lepaskan tanganmu" ucap siwon menengahi donghae dan yixing.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan.. sekarang waktunya kita berangkat" ucap kibum yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung dengan suami dan anak-anaknya.

"EH! Berangkat kemana eomma?" Tanya donghae yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kibumpun menceritakan kronologinya dari awal kepada sang anak-donghae.

"MWO! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" ucap donghae geram.

"xingie, siapa nama namja yang sudah membuatmu begini eoh? Biar hyung yang memberinya pelajaran!" Tanya donghae dengan amarah yang tidak bisa ditutupinya. Apalagi bila sudah menyangkut dongsaeng satu-satunya – yixing.

"Sudahlah hyung, lagipula dia tidak sengaja dan ini bukan seluruhnya kesalahannya, aku juga salah karena tidak hati-hati dan berlari-larian bersama seoki dan lulu di koridor yang jelas-jelas manusianya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu" jelas yixing dan berusaha menenangkan donghae yang amarahnya sudah meluap-luap.

"xingie benar hae, lagi pula appa tidak mau anak-anak appa main kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalah, setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya, kalian harus ingat itu" ucap siwon bijak dan menepuk pundak donghae serta memapah yixing untuk berjalan.

'_Anni! Ini tidak benar appa, biar bagaimanapun aku harus cari orang itu. Berani-beraninya dia membuat xingie kesakitan'_ batin donghae.

.

.

.

"EEEOOOOMMMMAAAAAA" teriak Luhan membahana.

"WAAAEEEEEEEEE" balas Heechul tak kalah kerasnya.

'Aishhhh. . .eomma dan anak sama saja' batin Hangeng yang jadi korban dari gempa yang sudah dibuat oleh istri dan anaknya tersayang, lihat saja kemeja putih yang ia kenakan kini jadi bernoda hitam tepat dibagian depan dadanya karena kopi yang tadi ingin di nikmatinya kini tumpah.

"lulu~…" panggil hangeng lembut.

"Wae app- OMMO! Baju appa kenapa?" Tanya luhan sambil berlari kecil menghampiri sang appa-hangeng.

"Gwaenchana sayang, appa hanya mau bilang eomma mu ada di dapur jadi jangan teriak-teriak lagi eoh, kau ini namja atau yeoja sih kenapa suka sekali berteriak" ucap hangeng dan berlalu begitu saja tak sadarkah kau tuan hangeng kalau anak satu-satumu kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena kesal.

"Eomma" panggil luhan yang kini sudah berada didapur dan tepat dibelakang sang eomma-heechul.

"Waaeeee?" jawab heechul tanpa melihat kearah luhan.

"besok aku boleh nginap dirumah xingie ya eomma" pinta luhan dengan aigyeo andalannya.

"memangnya ada apa lu~.. tumben sekali kamu mau nginap dirumah yixing minta izin dulu, biasanya juga tanpa minta izin udah main nginap aja" ucap heechul yang kini berjalan menghampiri luhan dan membawa luhan kemeja makan.

"Gwaenchana eomma, hanya saja mungkin aku lebih lama nginapnya paling enggak sampai yixing benar-benar sembuh, eomma" jelas luhan pada sang eomma-heechul.

"HEh! Memangnya xingie kenapa lu?" Tanya heechul yang mulai panic.

"tadi siang xingie jatuh" jawab luhan.

"MWO! Jatuh kenapa lu, tapi gak parahkan sayang?" Tanya heechul lagi yang semakin panic.

"tadi dia tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan senior dikampus, kayaknya sih gak begitu parah, eomma. Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir" jawab luhan lagi.

"Siapa yang sakit lu?" Tanya hangeng yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan anak dan istrinya itu.

"Yixing" jawab luhan singkat.

"MWO! Sakit apa lu?" Tanya hangeng yang kini sudah mendudukkan pantatnya di samping sang istri-heechul.

"nanti appa tanyakan saja ke eomma, aku sudah lapar" ucap luhan yang mulai mengisi piring kosongnya dengan lauk pauk.

"jadi, bolehkan aku menginap dirumah yixing, eomma, appa" Tanya luhan.

"nde… besok eomma dan appa akan kesana untuk menjenguk yixing" jawab heechul dan diangguki oleh hangeng.

"Gomawo eomma..appaa.." ucap luhan tulus untuk orang tuanya-hangeng-heechul.

.

.

.

Kini siwon, kibum, Donghae dan Yixing berada diruangan guna menunggu hasil pemeriksaan yixing, tak lamapun dating.

"Bagaimana Dok.?" Tanya siwon harap-harap cemas.

"karena benturan yang terjadi lumayan keras, tulang ekor yixing mengalami keretakan kecil tapi, kalian tidak usah khawatir cukup istirahat total selama seminggu, minum obat dan member salep yang saya berikan secara rutin, keadaan yixing pasti akan membaik" terang .

"kamu dengarkan xingie?" Tanya kibum lembut.

"nde eomma, xingie dengar" jawab yixing.

"Appa dan eomma tidak usah khawatir, sebagai hyung yang baik aku akan merawat, menjaga dan mengawasi yixing dengan baik. Dan kamu xingie, hyung tidak menerima penolakan apapun alasannya." Ucap donghae tegas.

Mendengar hyungnya yang mulai cerewet dan protektif, yixing hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal akan kelakuan hyung tersayangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Morning at Inha Unniversitas**

Terlihat donghae yang sedang berjalan santai melewati koridor kampus yixing. Tak jarang mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang melihatnya berdecak kagum.

Senyumnya semakin merekah tatkala apa yang dicari-carinya sedari tadi sudah terlihat didepan matanya, sesosok namja manis dengan gummy smile miliknya membuatnya terlihat semakin maniiisss menurut donghae.

"EUNHYUK-AH!" teriak donghae.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, namja yang bernama eunhyuk itupun menoleh kesumber suara tersebut.

**Terkejut!**

Bagaimana tidak, namja yang selama ini sudah memenuhi hati dan otaknya kini berada tepat dihaddapaannya dengan wajah tampan dan senyum menawan miliknya yang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Tak mampu menutupi kerinduan yang sudah ditanggungnya selama hamper 2 tahun ini eunhyukpun berlari dan memeluk erat sang namja chingu-Donghae.

"Bogoshiepo.. jeongmal-jeongmal bogoshiepoyeo" ucap enhyuk teredam di dada bidaang donghae tapi, masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh donghae.

"Nado bogoshiepo, chagi-ah" balas donghae.

Lama saling berpelukan kini mereka sudah duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang terletak di belakang kampus.

"Ada apa kemari, eoh?" Tanya eunhyuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Selain aku ingin menemuimu, ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" ucap donghae yang kini sudah merebahkan dirinya dengan berbantalkan paha sang kekasih-eunhyuk.

"Semalam… apa.. apa kau ada di kampus?" Tanya donghae sambil menatap mata eunhyuk lembut.

"Eh…semalam aku tidak kekampus karena memang aku tidak ada jadwal" jawab eunhyuk.

Melihat raut wajah Donghae yang berubah membuat eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, seakan mengerti dengan kerutan yang tercetak dikening eunhyuk, donghaepun menjelaskan kronologi yang menimpa yixing semalam.

"MWO!" teriak eunhyuk kaget.

Aku baru tahu sekarang, hae-ah. Lalu bagaimana keadaan xingie sekarang?" sambung eunhyuk, raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, chagi-ah. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat dirumah jadi, tolong beri tahu dosen-dosen yixing kalau selama seminggu ini yixing tidak bisa mengikuti kelasnya" jelas donghae.

"Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae..hiikz" lirih eunhyuk dengan isakan yang lolos keluar dimulutnya.

Melihat eunhyuk yang menangis donghaepun bangun dan memeluk sang kekasih.

"Uljimmaa~ untuk apa minta ma'af, hem?" Tanya donghae lembut sambil menangkup kedua pipi eunhyuk dan menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus eunhyuk.

"karena aku tidak bisa melindungi xingie" lirih eunhyuk.

Donghae membawa eunhyuk kembali dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Gwaenchana.. semua bukan salahmu, chagi" ucap donghae sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala eunhyuk.

"DONGHAE HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGGGG"

**TBC**

Mianhae, kalau part ini kurang memuaskan **#DeepBow**

Konfliknya sengaja belum Mae keluarin…. So, kalian harus sabar :D

Big to Thank's:

**0704minnie | Fanxingege | **fishyelf **| ExileZee | alexandra. | Ineedtohateyou | zhiewon189 | **ania Guest |

Ma'af kalau ga bisa balas review kalian satu-satu

Review terus yaaaa… :* #tebarKISS


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING**

**Typo dimana-mana, cerita yang pasaran, NO edit, YAOI, boy x boy, romance gagal, bahasa tidak sesuai**

Maaf karena keterlambatan saya membuat kalian bosan, saya harap kalian bisa memaklumi saya dan terimakasih karena kalian sudah mau bersabar menunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**=Cek it dot=**

"DONGHAE HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGGGG"

Terdengar teriakan dua orang namja cantik tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Luhan dan Xiumin yang mampu menebus galaxi. Donghae dan eunhyukpun terpaksa melepas pelukan nyaman mereka .

"Hyyyuuunnggg" teriak keduanya lagi sambil berlari.

BRUUKK

Luhan dan Minseok menghambur memeluk Donghae dengan semangat, hamper saja Donghae terjungkal kebelakang karena mendadak dapat pelukan dari sahabat dongsaengnya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti dongsaeng sendiri. Eunhyuk yang melihat moment itu hanya mampu terkikik geli. Dulu, waktu awal-awal mereka pacaran, eunhyuk akan mengamuk jika melihat donghaenya dipeluk oleh orang lain tapi lama kelamaan dia bisa mengontrol kecemburuannya.

'lagipula apa yang harus dicemburukan dengan dua namja yang sudah seperti dongsaengku sendiri, apapun yang terjadi donghae pasti akan tetap memilihku' pikir eunhyuk.

"YAK! Apa kalian ingin membunuhku" protes donghae yang sudah mulai kekurangan pasokkan udara karena ulah Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu hyung" ucap Minseok yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher donghae dengan posisi berada dibelakang donghae.

"nado. . .nado. . ." ucap luhan dengan manja dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang donghae.

"Aish…hyung juga sangat-sangat merindukan kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian lepaskan hyung dulu? Hyung sudah hampir mati karena pelukan maut kalian." Sahut donghae sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

Dengan terpaksa Luhan dan Minseok pun akhirnya melepas pelukan maut mereka :D

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini? Bukankah yixing tidak masuk hari ini?" Tanya Minseok.

"Euumm…hyung mau bertemu Yifan, ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan" jawab Donghae.

"tentang apa?" Tanya luhan penasaran.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" jawab donghae setengah bebisik pada Luhan.

"Jadi, apa kalian tahu dimana rimbanya yifan sekarang"sambung donghae.

"Aisshhhh. . . Menyebalkan" grutu luhan.

"Biasanya jam-jam segini, yifan hyung sedang latihan basket, coba saja hyung cari kesana, hyung tahukan letak lapangannya" tutur minseok.

"Baiklah, gomawo ne. Ah iya, kalau kalian sudah tidak ada kelas lagi datanglah kerumah agar yixing tidak terlalu bosan" ucap donghae sambil menepuk pundak Luhan dan Minseok bergantian.

"Ne hyungg" koor Luhan dan Minseok.

"kami pergi dulu ne, annyeong" ucap donghae sambil menggenggam tangan eunhyuk dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan Minseok.

"daaahh hannie.. daahh seokkie" pamit eunhyuk sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebelah.

"Uuhh…mereka makin romantic saja ya Min? bikin iri aja, kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu dengan Sehunnieku" ucap luhan dengan mata rusa yang bebinar.

"In You'r Dream" jawab minseok datar dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih belum bangun dari mimpinya.

.

.

.

Donghae dan eunhyuk berjalan santai menuju tempat latihan Yifan and the gank. Beberapa pasang mata terus memperhatikan mereka sambil berdecak kagum.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan dapat dilihat oleh mereka bagaimana lincahnya Yifan dalam membawa bola dan melempar bola tepat mengenai ring.

Prookk. . . prrook. . . prookk

"so cool" ucap eunhyuk kagum

"hyung!" kaget yifan yang melihat kedatangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Yifanpun menghampiri mereka di iringi oleh Chanyeol dan sehun.

"Ckk. Kau semakin tinggi saja yifan" ucap donghae sambil menepuk pundak yifan dan setengah memeluknya.

"Jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu hyung" sahut yifan dan membalas pelukan donghae.

"bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?" Tanya yifan setelah melepas pelukannya dan membawa mereka duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, aku baik-baik saja" jawab donghae.

"Mmm. . . oh ya hyung, perkenalkan mereka adalah sahabatku chanyeol dan sehun mereka ku bawa dari Canada" ucap yifan sambil menunjuk chanyeol dan sehun bergantian.

"Annyeonghaseo" koor Chanyeol dan sehun bersamaan.

"Annyeong" balas donghae dan eunhyuk bersamaan.

" Dilihat dari wajah dan di dengar dari cara kalian bicara, kalian sepertinya warga Negara korea asli ya?" Tanya eunhyuk.

"ne, hanya saja Appa kami dipindah tugaskan ke Canada, jadi mau tidak mau kami harus ikut pindah ke Canada tapi, berkat yifan hyung kami bisa kembali ke korea." Jawab sehun.

"Ohh… begitu yaa, selamat datang kembali dikorea" ucap eunhyuk .

"ne, gomawo hyung" koor Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. bagaimana keadaan yixing sekarang hyung?" Tanya yifan dengan kekhawatiran yang jelas terlihat diwajahnya.

"Ck, kau ini, kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya kenapa tidaj datang saja kerumah supaya kau bisa memastikannya sendiri" jawab donghae dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

Sebenarnya yifan juga ingin pergi menengok keadaan yixing hanya saja gengsinya terlalu besar, mengajak Minseokpun percuma karena Minseok tengah merajuk padanya.

"Bagaimana mau kerumah bertemu dikampus saja sudah seperti itu, apalagi sampai menjenguk kerumah bisa-bisa gempa bumi sesaat, hiiiiiiii.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ngeri" gumam sehun yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Yifan dan yang lain.

Terlihat jelas chanyeol yang mati-matian menahan tawanya dengan cara menutup mulutnya, donghae dan eunhyukpun melakukan hal yang sama seperti chanyeol.

"HAHHAAAHAHHAAA. . . kau benar sekali hun" sahut chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Aish. . . AWAS ya kalian!" geram yifan.

"Mereka ada benarnya juga" ucap eunhyuk santai.

"YAK HYUNG! Jangan ikut-ikutan dou troll ini" ucap yifan dengan wajah yang mulai merah karena menahan malu dan marah.

Seketika lapangan itupun penuh dengan gelak tawa dari chanHun dan HaeHyuk karena berhasil menggoda yifan.

"Aish. . . BERHENTI MENGGODAKU" ucap yifan lantang.

Seketika itupun lapangan kembali hening.

"Huufff. . . kukira selama aku tidak ada disini hubungan kalian membaik tapi, ternyata malah makin buruk" ucap donghae miris.

"Heemm. . . Aku. . . aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana bila bertemu dengannya, hyung" lirih yifan.

"Buang sedikit rasa gengsi dan egoism itu, maka kalian akan bisa sedikit lebih damai" sahut eunhyuk yang saat ini mulai serius.

"dia terlalu sulit untuk ku raih" balas yifan dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya sambil mengingat-ingat momentnya bersama yixing.

"Hei, mana yifan yang kami kenal, yifan yang selalu berusaha dan pantang menyerah demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan" ucap chanyeol yang mulai tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir sahabatnya itu.

"yixing berbeda yeol, diia tidak sama dengan apapun, dia terlalu berharga untukku, kau tahu itu" sahut yifan.

Donghae yang mendengar jawaban yifan atas pertanyaan chanyeol itupun hanya mampu tersenyum, Donghae tahu betul apa yang dirasakan oleh yifan saat ini.

"Jika kau mau sedikit lebih berusaha kau pasti bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengannya" kini donghae yang mulai member petuah kepada yifan.

"bagaimana kalau dia semakin menjauh dariku, hyung?" Tanya yifan lirih.

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya yifan" jawab donghae yang mulai prihatin dengan jalan pikirnya yifan yang mulai buntu.

"melihatnya terluka dan menangis seperti kamarin saja sudah membuatku hampir mati berdiri, aku takut dia merasa tidak nyaman berada didekatku dengan sifatku yang sering lepas kendali, aku takut dia terluka karena aku gagal menjaganya hyung, apa aku salah?" ucap yifan sambil menatap penuh harap kearah Donghae.

"Anni… kau tidak salah fan, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa setiap tindakan, dan keputusan seperti apapun yang kau ambil pasti memiliki konsekuensinya termassuk massaalah mu ini. Kau bahkan berusaha meyakinkanku dan orangtuaku terlebih dahulu akan perasaanmu kepada yixing 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum kau meyakinkan yixing tentang perasaan tulus yang kau miliki untuknya hingga sekarang. Aku dan orangtuaku percaya akan kesungguhan dan ketulusanmu waktu itu, tapi sekarang kenapa kau terlihat menyerah sebelum kau mencoba lebih keras lagi. Kau kenal baik ayahku fan, kau tahu pasti bagaimana beliau jika sudah mempercyakan apa yang berharga dalam kehidupannya kepada orang lain dank au juga tahu pasti apa konsekueinsinya bila kau mengahancurkan kepercyaannya." Ucap donghae panjang lebar dan berharap itu bisa membuat yifan kembali bersemangat lagi untuk meluluhkan hati yixing.

"Bisakah?" Tanya yifan yang sedikit menoleh kearah donghae.

"ne, kenapa tidak. Maka dari itu berusahalah lebih keras lagi mulai sekarang, aku dan orang tuaku hanya bisa mempercyakan yixing padamu, jangan kecewakan kami yang sudah mendukungmu dari awal. Bila terjadi apa-apa kau bisa minta pertolongan kepadaku atau eunhyuk" jelas donghae dan diangguki oleh eunhyuk.

"kau juga bisa mengandalkan kami hyung" sambung sehun sambil menepuk pundak yifan seakan member kekuatan untuknya.

"Geure. . . akanku bukatikan pada kalian semua, chanyeol, sehun kalian harus membantuku" ucap yifan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aii..aaii captain" koor chanyeol dan sehun.

"ah iya fan, hampir saja aku lupa, apa kau tahu siapa orang yang menabrak yixing kemarin?" Tanya donghae.

"ne, namanya jungkook. Hyung tidak usah khawatir dengannya biar dia aku yang urus" ucap yifan dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas dibibirnya.

"oke, hyung percayakan semua padamu" balas donghae.

"sekarang hyung harus pulang" ucap donghae yang mulai berdiri dan diiringi oleh eunhyuk.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian chanyeol-ah, sehun-ah. Jangan sungkan pada hyung ne, anggap aku seperti hyung kalian sendiri, arrachi?" sambung donghae.

"ne, arraseo donghae hyung" koor Chanyeol dan sehun serempak.

"kami pergi ne, kajja baby!" pamit donghae dan menggenggam kembali tangan mungil eunhyuk untuk berjalan bersama.

"bye…yifannie, chanyeollie, sehunie" pamit eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati hyung!" ucap yifan.

"WaW! Mereka romantic dan serasi sekali, kapan aku bisa seperti itu bersama seokkie" gumam chanyeol yang masih jelas terdengar oleh yifan, dengan mata yang masih menatap kepergian Donghae dan eunhyuk.

**Pletaakk**

Pukulan manis ala yifan pun berhasil mendarat dengan manis dikepala chanyeol, membuat sang empunya memekik kesakitan.

"Aww.. kenapa memukulku hyung? Kau bisa membuatku bodoh dengan pukulanmu itu" ucap chayeol sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sudah mendapat hadiah dari tangan kakak iparnya, eh ralat maksudnya CALON kakak iparnya.

"Berhenti menghayal yang tidak-tidak terlebih lagi kau menghayalnya dengan adik manisku dan jangan macam-macam PARK CHANYEOL, kau memang sudah bodoh dari dulu, asal kau tahu itu" ucap yifan sambil berjalan meninggalkan chayeol dan sehun.

"YAK HYUNG! Bukankah kau sudah merestuiku, dan aku tidak bodoh,hyung. Aish… tunggu kami hyung!" teriak chanyeol tak terima dengan ucapan yifan dan tuduhan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Aku memang merestuimu tapi bukan berarti kau boleh macam-macam dengan adikku" sahut yifan yang setengah teriak karena jarak antara mereka semakin menjauh.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan hyung-hyungnya tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dan terlihat senyum sinis tersungging diwajah tampannya.

"permainan akan segera dimulai CHO YIFAN" gumam pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah lusuh dan tak layak pakai itu kini menjadi tempat berkumpulnya Jungkook and the gank, mereka nampak sedang berpesta telihat beberapa botol minuman keras yang berserakan serta bungkus-bungkus makanan yang mereka pesan tadi sebelum mulai berpesta dan terdapat beberapa orang yeoja yang sudah mereka sewa demi melengkapi indahnya pesta mereka.

**BRAAKK**

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar oleh namja berpipi chabby yang berasal dari china, membuat semua orang yang ada diruang tersebut menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa Henry-ah?" Tanya namja bertubuh atletis.

"Aku ada kabar gembira untukmu kook-ah" jawab henry dan menghampiri jungkook.

"Apa?" Tanya jungkook yang mulai penasaran.

"Aku tahu kelemahan Yifan" ucap henry dengan smirknya.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya jungkook lagi.

"Apa kelemahannya?" sambung jungkook.

"Yixing.. Choi Yixing" ucap henry setengah berbisik kearah telinga jungkook.

Mendengar itu jungkook pun tersenyum dengan cerah, sesuai dengan perkiraannya ketika insiden dimana dia yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan namja manis dengan lesung pipi yang dalam disebelah kanan.

"aku sudah bisa menebak itu hen, kau tahu meski dia namja yang sangat cerdas dalam bidang akademik ternyata yifan adalah namja yang bodoh jika sudah menyangkut masalah hati. Terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya kalau dia mencintai namja manis itu seakan tertulis dengan jelas dijidatnya itu" terang jungkook kepada henry dan hanya dibalasi dengan tawa remeh henry seakan membenarkan semua apa yang dikatakan jungkook padanya tentang kebodohan yifan.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang?" Tanya henry yang kini mulai meminum minuman keras yang terletak diatas meja disamping jungkook.

"aku akan mendekati namja manis itu, perlahan tapi pasti" jawab jungkook dengan smrik andalannya.

"kau akan memanfaatkannya?" Tanya hennry lagi.

"ya, kau tahu itu" balas jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami Pulaaaannngggg" teriak 3 orang namja yang lebih kita kenal bernama Yifan, chanyeol dan sehun.

"Tuan muda sudah pulang. Kata nyonya Cho, tuan muda disuruh kerumah keluarga Choi karena ada pengumuman penting" ucap kepala maid dirumah yifan.

"pengumuman? Pengumumam apa dan kenapa harus dirumah Choi ahjussi?" Tanya yifan yang sedikit bingung.

"saya juga tidak tahu pengumuman apa dan karena putra bungsu keluarga Choi sedang sakit maka dari itu pengumumannya diadakan dirumah Tuan Choi" jawab kepala maid.

"baiklah" putus yifan.

**TBC**

Big to Thank's:

**0704minnie | Fanxingege | **fishyelf **| ExileZee | alexandra. | Ineedtohateyou | zhiewon189 | **ania Guest |**CuteEvil300799** | shin jikyo |

Ma'af kalau ga bisa balas review kalian satu-satu

Mianhae, kalau part ini kurang memuaskan **#DeepBow**

Review terus yaaaa… :* #tebarKISS


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING**

**Typo dimana-mana, cerita yang pasaran, NO edit, YAOI, boy x boy, romance gagal, bahasa tidak sesuai.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**=Cek it dot=**

Dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Yixing. Yiifan, Chanyeol dan Sehun sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing tak ada yang berniat bicara atau hanya sekedar memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

'_kenapa perasaanku jadi tak karuan'_ batin chanyeol.

'_kenapa aku jadi gugup begini'_ batin sehun.

'_apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu yixing'_ pikir yifan.

Nampaknya chanyeol dan sehun memiliki ikatan batin, hohohoo :D

.

.

.

.

.

"xingiie~" panggil Luhan mendayu-dayu.

"Wae?" jawab yixing kalem.

"kenapa wajahmu muram begitu,eoh?" Tanya luhan lagi.

Saat ini luhan dan minseok memang berada di kamar yixing, lebih tepatnya di kasur yixing yang empuk.

"hari ini si naga kesini" jawab yixing yang semakin ditekuk wajahnya.

"xiinngg.. naga yang kau maksud itu hyungku, bisakah kau lebih sopan padanya" ucap minseok hati-hati dan mulai lerapat kepada luhan dan yixing.

"aku tahu seokiie.. hanya saja.. entah kenapa aku selalu merasa tak enak bila berdekatan dengannya, moodku selalu berubah jadi buruk jika melihatnya seakan-akan awan hitam selalu mengelilingiku, mianhae" sahut yixing sambil memeluk minseok erat.

"Ooohh.. ayolah xiiinngg.. yifan hyung tak seburuk yang kau kira, buktinya dari dulu kita selalu dibela yifan hyung ketika ada orang yang mengganggu kita, terlebih lagi ketika kita baru masuk SMA, kau ingat?" ucap Luhan dan diangguki oleh minseok seakan membenarkan apa yang luhan katakana tentang hyungnya.

**#Flash Back#**

Terlihat jelas 3 orang namja manis yang sedang berlari dengan cepat menuju gerbang Hannyoung High School. Sekolah ini mempunyai reputasi yang sangat baik didaerahnya Gangdong – Gu, seoul, karena untuk dapat bersekolah disana bukanlah hal yang mudah, merka harus mengikuti tes yang ketat dan biasanya hanya 30% yang diterima, jadi beruntunglah 3 orang namja manis itu yang berhasil lolos menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah terkenal itu.

"xingiieee….. palliwaaaaa! Kita sudah terlambat 5 menit" teriak Luhan yang agak jauh mendahului yixing.

"ne" jawab yixing singkat.

Setibanya yixing, minseok dan luhan tiba di depan gerbang Hannyoung High School, mereka mendadak panic karena gerbanya sudah tertutup rapat.

Minseok langsung membawa yixing dan luhan kearah belakang sekolah.

"Kita harus lompat!" titah minseok pada yixing dan luhan.

"Aku takut ketinggian, seokiie" ucap luhan dengan wajah yang mulai memucat karena takut.

"Jangan takut haniie, aku dan seokiie akan membantumu melewati tembok ini" ucap yixing berusaha meyakinkan luhan.

"kalau jatuh bagaimana?" Tanya luhan lagi.

"Tidak akan!" jawab minseok yang mulai lebih dulu memanjat pohon dan berusaha melompati tembok pemisah itu.

"Haniie.. kau duluan ne, biar aku yang menjagamu dibelakang" saran yixing dan diangguki oleh luhan.

**HAP**

**HAP**

Luhan dan yixingpun berhasil mendarat dengan lancar di pekarangan belakang Hannyoung High School.

Ketika mereka hendak melangkahkan kaki mereka tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari arah belakang mereka.

**Prrookkk**

**Prookkk**

"Hebat sekali kalian, bisa melewati tembok setinggi itu, aku saja belum tentu bisa" ucap seseorang yang berada dibelakang Yixing, minseok dan luhan.

Mereka bertigapun perlahan membalikan badan guna melihat siapa orang yang sudah menangkap basah mereka.

'salahkan tubuhmu yang pendek itu makanya kau tak bisa melewati tembok itu' batin yixing.

"Sunbae" cicit minseok.

"wae? Apa ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan padaku MURID BARU?" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya yifan yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang sunbae yang sudah siap memakan Yixing, minseok dan luhan hidup-hidup.

Dalam hati minseok mengucap syukur akan kedatangan hyungnya itu, karena yifan adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah itu yang otomatis juga pemimpin MOS hari ini sempai 2 hari kedepan.

"ah yifan, untunglah kau datang. Mereka bertiga terlambat datang hampir 10 menit dan mereka berani melompat tembok agar dapat masuk sekolah hari ini" jelas sunbae itu pada yifan.

"hem.. apa kau sudah mendengar penjelasan mereka kenapa mereka sampai terlambat dihari pertama masuk sekolah?" Tanya yifan.

"Anni, biar bagaimanapun mereka terlambat dan harus menerima hukuman sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada" jawab sunbae itu.

"setidaknya kau harus mendengar penjelasan mereka dulu, siapa tahu aja mereka mengalamai musibah di tengah jalan tadi makanya mereka sampai terlambat" ucap yifan lagi sambil melirik minseok yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya guna menghindar dari tatapan tajam yifan.

"tak perlu! Mereka pasti punya beribu-ribu alasan agar tidak dihukum dan itu tak mempan bagiku" sahut sunbae itu lagi.

"kau pergilah! Mereka bertiga biar aku yang urus dan jangan membantahku" ucap yifan pinal dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat oleh siapapun.

"Aish.. geureeeee aku akan pergi dan kalian bertiga jangan senang dulu karena ketua OSIS hari ini membela kalian" ucap sunbae pendek itu dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Sepeninggalnya sunbae pendek itu Yixing, minseok dan luhan berjejer menghadap yifan.

"apapun alasan kalian ku harap kejadian ini adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir, jangan membuat hal-hal yang mengundang malapetaka untuk kalian sendiri jangan sampai berurusan dengan orang tadi dank au minseok sudah hyung bilang jangan telpon-telponan sampai tengah malam dengan yixing dan luhan dan lihat akibatnya sekarang, untung aku masih menyandang sebagai ketua OSIS disini kalau tidak tama riwayat kalian. Sekerang cari ruangan kalian dan ingat pesanku tadi" ucap yifan datar namun penuh penakanan disetiap katanya dan yang pasti terdengar menyeramkan ditelinga 3 orang namja manis itu apa lagi dengan suara berat khas yifan.

**#Flash Back end#**

"Jika mengingat masa-masa SMA aku merasa bersalah pada yifan hyung, karena dia selalu membela kita tak perduli kita salah ataupun benar dia tetap membela kita, lebih tepatnya sih membela yixing, yak an seokiie" ucap luhan dan meminta persetujuan pada minseok atas apa yang diutarakannya tadi dan yang pasti selalu dibenarkan oleh minseok.

Yixing hanya menunduk ketika luhan dan minseok sudah bersatu memojokan dirinya, dua banding satu kan tak sepadan, 'lebih baik aku diam dan mengalah kalau sudah seperti ini' batin yixing.

Tookk.. took.. took

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan perlahan munculah sosok Kibum – eomma yixing.

"kalian, cepatlah keruang keluarga, karena yifan sudah datang" titah kibum.

"neee~" koor Yixing, luhan dan minseok.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diruang keluarga, semua mata tertuju pada yixing, luhan dan minseok.

"jangan menatap kami seperti itu, kami tahu kalau kami memang tampan" ucap yixing penuh percaya diri.

"ck, tampan dari mana, dilihat dari ujung namsan touwer pun masih tetap tampanan aku" gumam yifan yang masih bisa didengar yixing dan yang lain.

"hah, demi minseok yang pipinya makin bulat, kau sama sekali tidak tampan dragon, tukang bakso depan komplekpun jauh lebiihh tampan darimu" ucap yixing dengan nada mengejek.

"jangan bawa-bawa pipiku, xing" ucap minseok yang tak terima kalau pipinya jadi bahan adu mulut yixing dan hyungnya.

Ketika yifan ingin membalas ucapan yixing tiba-tiba chanyeol mendahuluinya bicara guna menghindari hal-hal yang tak penting seperti prdebatan yixing dan yifan.

'Demi Minseok yang semakin cantik, bukankah yifan hyung tadi sudah berjanji ingin lebih dekat dengan yixing, tapi hanya begitu saja sudah mau ngajak ribut' batin chanyeol.

"Mianhae ahjussi, ahjumma.. sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang diluar dugaan bagaimana kalau sekarang saja kami mendengar pengumumannya" ucap chanyeol.

"ah, kau benar yeollie. Chullie-ah kau saja yang mengumumkannya" ucap kibum sambil menatap penuh harap pada heechul.

"kenapa harus aku?" protes heechul.

"kaukan yang paling tua" sahut sungmin.

"heemm… baiklahhh" ucap heechul pasrah.

Sesekali diliriknya anak-anak yang sudah terlihat sangat-sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan diumumkannya, pandangan heechulpun jatuh pada sang suami – hanggeng.

Hangeng yang ditatap hanya mengakat bahu tanda dia tak tau apa-apa tenang semua ini.

"begini" mulai heechul dengan hembusan nafas yang terdengar berat. Yixing dan yifan terlihat semakin tegang dan semakin menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"kami semua.. para orang tua rencananya besok akan pergi ke London selama kurang lebih 2 minggu, karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan disana dank arena itu adalah perusahaan bersama antara keluarga Choi, Cho dan Tan jadilah kami semua harus kesana" ucap heechul sambil memandang orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Aish.. Cuma itu aja yang ingin eomma sampaikan pada kami semua, kalau eomma dan appa ingin pergi ya pergi aja kami gak masalah kok eomma, yak an xingie, seokie" ucap luhan sambil menoleh kearah yixing dan minseok bergantian, karena posisi luhan berada diantara mereka berdua.

"ne, lagi pula kami sudah sering ditinggal eomma dan appa.. jadi kami sudah terbiasa" ucap yixing santai.

"gurae~… tapi kali ini kalian semua akan tinggal serumah selama kami tidak ada karena secara kebetulan para maid yang ada di rumah serta dirumah minnie eomma dan chulie eomma mereka semua meminta cuti selama 1 bulan penuh" jelas kibum.

1detik

2detik

3detik

"MWO!" teriak yixing, minseok dan luhan bersamaan.

"AKU IKUT KE LONDOOOONNNNNN" teriak yixing lagi dengan suara melengking miliknya.

**Pletaakk**

Sebuah jitakan dari donghae berhasil mendarat dengan mulus dikepala yixing.

"Aaww. . . appooo~" rengek yixing dan langsung menatap tajam donghae.

"berhenti teriak-teriak yang tidak jelas seperti itu xingie" ucap siwon menengahi perang dingin antara yixing dan donghae, meski mereka hanya saling menatap tapi siwon tahu kalau kakak beradik itu sedang berkelahi lewat tatapan mata.

"kenapa kami harus tinggal serumah, bummie ahjumma?" Tanya sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"agar kalian bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain dan yang paling penting kau, yifan dan chanyeolkan tidak bisa memasak sedangkan yixing, luhan dan minseok bisa memasak jadi paling tida kalian bisa makan tanpa harus makan diluar jadi kalian bisa belajar berhemat, dan satu lagi panggil aku bummie eomma seperti kau memanggil chullie dan Minnie bukankah sudah ku bilang tadi waktu kita berkenalan" jelas kibum sambil menatap lembut sehun.

"ne, arraseo bummie eomma. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka bertiga tidak mau memasakan kami makanan, biarbagaimanapun aku dan chanyeol baru kenal dengan mereka" Tanya sehun sambil menatap yixing, minseok dan yixing tapi lebih tepatnya hanya kearah luhan.

"kalian tidak usah khawatir sehunnie, disini masih ada donghae yang jadi pemimpin dirumah ini selama kami tidak ada, jadi kalau mereka bertiga tidak mau menurut serahkan semuanya kepada donghae kalau perlu kalian bisa langsung melapor pada kami" jawab kibum lagi.

Yixing, minseok dan luhan merasa sedikit kesal karena mereka tak terima dengan apa yang mereka degar dari kibum, yixing yang ingin protes tapi ditahan oleh sang appa.

"dan kami punya peraturan selama kami tidak disini, donghae-ah kau bisa bacakan peraturan-peraturan itu sekarang" titah sungmin kepada donghae dan diangguki langsung olehnya.

Donghaepun berdiri dan mulai membuka selembar kertas dengan penuh tulisan, mungkin itu adalah peraturan yang dimaksud oleh sungmin.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. 1. Tidak boleh pulang kerumah lewat dari jam 9 malam. 2. Tidak boleh makan diluar rumah dan hanya makan makanan yang dimasak oleh yixing, minseok ataupun luhan. 3. Harus saling membantu untuk pekerjaan rumah. 4. Tidak boleh mengeluh. 5. Tidak boleh berteriak satu sama lain. 6. Tidak boleh keluar rumah sendirian. Dan khusus untuk yixing dan yifan, kalian tidak boleh bertengkar apapun masalahnya dan jika kalian melanggarnya kalian akan diasingkan di pedesaan terpencil tanpa uang dan fasilitas apapun selama 1 bulan dan yang terpenting kalian akan tinggal dirumah yang super kecil dan hanya ada satu kamar disana, ini juga berlaku untuk luhan, minseok, chanyeol dan sehun, silahkan kalian pikirkan baik-baik." Ucap donghae dengan senyum tipis dan kembali duduk disamping yifan.

"kenapa kalian begitu jahat padaku?" Tanya yixing lirih.

"ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga luhan dan minseok, sayang" jawab kibum sambil memeluk tubuh mungil yixing. Kibum tahu betul kalau yixing pasti sangat shock dengan semua ini apalagi ini semua berhubungan dengan yifan, tapi ini adalah cara terakhir yang bisa para orang tua lakukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan yixing dan yifan.

Yifan menatap kibum yang sedang memeluk yixing, kibum pun balas menatap mata yifan.

'_manfaatkanlah waktu 2 minggu kedepan untuk mendekati yixing'_ ucap kibum dalam hati dan bisa dimengerti oleh yifan hanya dengan tatapan mata dari kibum.

'_gomawo, bummi eomma. Aku akan berusaha'_ balas yifan dengan mentap kibum dan diangguki oleh kibum.

"aku setuju" koor luhan, minseok, sehun dan chanyeol. Dan sontak semua mata menatap mereka berempat yang secara kebetulan mengucapakan persetujuan mereka secara serempak layaknya anak-anak pramuka.

"kkkk~ kalian kompak sekali dan terlihat sangat manis" kekeh sungmin.

Oh tidak, tahukah kau sungmin, kau sudak membuat wajah mereka berempat bak kepitik rebus.

"baiklah appa anggap yixing dan yifan juga setuju dengan semua ini. Sekarang luhan, minseok tolong bawa yixing kembali kekamarnya, biarkan dia istirahat karena keadaannya belum sehat betul." Titah siwon pada luhan dan minseok yang langsung membawa yixing kembali kekamar, mereka sangat tahu kalau saat ini yixing tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik dan dari pada yixing membuat ulah jadilah mereka langsung membopongnya meninggalkan yang lain diruang keluarga tempat mereka semua berkumpul.

Sepeninggal yixing, luhan dan minseok, siwon berjalan kearah yifan dan menepuk punggung yifan seakan member kekuatan untuknya.

"berjuanglah" ucap siwon sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung yifan dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari yifan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat interaksi antara siwon dan putra sulungnya-yifan hanya tersenyum bangga. Ya, dia bangga pada yifan karena dia sudah berani mengambil keputusan yang sangat besar resikonya terlebih lagi kuhyun sangat bangga karena yifan bisa membuat siwon dan kibum sahabat baiknya sedari kecil percaya akan kesungguhannya padahal kyuhyun sendiri sempat meragukan kesungguhan anaknya itu, kyuhyun takut kalau yifan hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengan yixing tapi sekarang dia percaya akan kesungguhan yifan, dia akan selalu mendukung yifan-anaknya, meskipun kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun menunjukannya pada yifan tapi dia yakin kalau yifan tahu bahwa dia-kyuhyun sangat bangga dan selalu mendukungnya.

**TBC**

**Chapter selanjutnya akan dimulai moment couplenya :D**

**Terimkasih buat yang udah setia sama cerita ini #DEEPbow**

**Mianhae kalau ceritanya membosankan :D**

**Review again neee…. Annyeonnnggggg :D #melambai2**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING**

**Typo dimana-mana, cerita yang pasaran, NO edit, YAOI, boy x boy, romance gagal, bahasa tidak sesuai.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**=Cek it dot=**

"eomma, hati-hati ne" luhan mewanti sang eomma dengan senyum tersungging diwajahnya.

"ne, luhanie" heechul meraih sang anak kepelukannya, mendaratkan kecupan lembut dikening luhan. "tolong jaga luhan sehunie" sehun yang mendengar namanya disebut memberikan anggukan "ne, chullie eomma, jangan khawatir"

Disisi lain bandara, yixing juga mengantar sang eomma dan appa nya. "xingie berhentilah cemberut, kau terlihat jelek" kibum tersenyum menggoda sang anak.

Yixing yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh dan memajukan bibir mungilnya "eommaaaa, berhentilah menggodaku, aku masih marah pada eomma. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu"

"xingie, mengertilah. Kami ke London bukan untuk jalan-jalan. Ini urusan bisnis. Lagi pula kalau kau ikut siapa yang akan menjagamu" siwon mencoba memberikan pengertian pada putranya yang keras kepala.

Donhae yang berdiri dibelakang yixing langsung memeluk lehernya. "benar sekali adik ku sayang. Kalau kau ikut nanti aku akan kesepian~" donghae juga mencoba membujuk yixing.

" ne arasseo hyung. Tapi berhentilah menggesekan pipimu, pipiku sakit hyung!" yixing mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan donghae.

Donghae hanya terkekeh kecil melihat adik manisnya mengelus pipinya sendiri yang sedikit memerah. "adikku sangat maniiss~" mengeratkan pelukannya sebentar dan melepaskan yixing.

Si adik yang disebutnya manis itu memberikan tatapan membunuh pada donghae setelah dia lepas dari cengkraman sang kakak.

"YA! Hyung, kau lihat pipiku jadi merah"

"donghae, berhentilah menggoda adikmu"

"hehe aku tidak tahan appa, dia seru sekali untuk digoda"

"seru untuk hyung, menderita untukku" yixing bersungut kesal, memanyunkan bibirnya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua putranya. Matanya mengalihkan pandangan menatap yifan yang sedari tadi diam memandang donghae dan yixing.

Cho yifan, anak sahabatnya itu menyukai putranya yixing. Menggelikan mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka yang bagai kucing dan anjing. Dia pikir dulu yifan menjahili yixing hanya karena iseng, ternyata anak itu malah menyukai yixing. Dia teringat dulu yixing kecil pulang kerumah dengan wajah setengah menangis, setelah ditanya ternyata yifan mengatakan kalau dia pendek dan mukanya seperti perempuan. Siwon yang saat itu baru pulang kerja mengerutkan keningnya melihat putra bungsunya menahan tangis sambil bercerita dihadapan eommanya.

Karena siwon penasaran, dia bertanya pada yifan; kenapa yifan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada yixing. Kalian tau apa jawabannya? Itu karena yixing terlihat imut dan cantik (pendek=imut, perempuan=cantik). Itu yang dikatakan yifan kecil padanya. Hal itu sontak membuatnya menahan tawa, yifan berkata dia tidak tahu kalau hal itu malah akan membuat yixing menangis. Hahaha mereka berdua benar-benar menggemaskan.

Kaki siwon melangkah mendekati yifan."apa yixing sebegitu mempesonanya sampai kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu"

"ah! Siwon appa" yifan yang terkejut menghentikan lamunannya.

"sebegitunya kau menyukai anakku, sampai-sampai hanya dia yang kau lihat" ujar siwon sambil terkekeh geli.

Yifan yang kepergok tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "ah..um ne siwon appa" didalam hati dia berteriak bagaimana bisa dia melamun ditengah bandara seperti ini, sampai ditegur siwon appa lagi. Benar-benar, ini bukan gayanya.

"yifan-ah, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai yixing. Karena itulah, gunakan kesempatan yang kami berikan untuk mendekatinya. Aku tahu kau akan menjaga yixing dengan baik" bisik siwon sambil memegang bahu yifan kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

'aku tahu kau akan menjaga yixing dengan baik' kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah pikir yifan sambil memandang punggung siwon yang menjauh.

'tapi aku akan mengangapnya sebuah janji, siwon appa. Aku berjanji akan menjaga yixing' ucapnya dalam hati sambil berjalan menghampiri keluarganya.

"hyung, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan siwon appa?"minseok bertanya penasaran begitu yifan ada dihadapannya.

Yifan memandang adiknya tajam.

"m..mwo?" minseok yang ditatap hyungnya seperti itu malah jadi gugup.

Tak

"AH! APPO!" tangan minseok otomatis melayang kearah dahi yang baru saja disentil kakak tercintanya.

"bukan urusanmu" yifan berkata dengan senyum jahilnya sambil menghindari tangan minseok yang mencoba memukulnya.

Para kakak yang senang menggoda adik-adiknya.

"kalau begitu tidak usah menyentilku segala. Ini sakit hyung!"tangannya masih mengusap-usap dahinya.

"apa, cuma segitu. Masa sakit" yifan terus mengoda adiknya.

Minseok makin kesal. "apanya yang segitu. Hyung tidak lihat ini" minseok menunjukkan dahinya.

"hmmm.." yifan meneliti dahi minseok, jarinya mengelus sedikit dahi minseok. Tingkahnya sudah seperti dokter yang sedang memeriksa pasien. "tidak parah. Tenang saja, kau akan tetap hidup" begitu vonisnya.

**PLAK**

"AWW..eomma"

Pukulan sayang sungmin sukses mendarat di lengan yifan.

"kalian ini, senang sekali bertengkar. Kau juga yifan, senang sekali menggoda adikmu" sungmin yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan putra sulungnya akhirnya turun tangan.

"itulah tugas seorang kakak eomma. Lagipula soekie itu menyenangkan untuk digoda" yifan cengengesan. Yifan dan donghae, satu spesies.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"WA! Kenapa dahimu seokie. Merah begitu" chanyeol yang baru muncul heboh sendiri. Cola yang tadi dibelinya langsung diberikan pada yifan dengan panik.

"tidak apa-apa, Cuma yifan hyung sedang jahil" minseok berkata sambil masih mengusap dahinya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung menatap tajam yifan, yang ditatap hanya menaikkan bahu acuh.

"sini kulihat" chanyeol memegang lembut kepala minseok. Minseok menurunkan tangannya agar chanyeol bisa melihat dahinya lebih jelas.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. "ini merah sekali soekie. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya sakit sekali"

"ne, gwenchana" minseok sedikit tersipu dengan perhatian yang diberikan chanyeol. Tangan chanyeol terasa hangat dipipinya.

Fuuuhh

Chanyeol meniup dahi minseok, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya. "kalau pulang nanti segera diberi salep" kata chanyeol sambil terus meniup dahi minseok, sesekali tangannya juga mengelus lembut.

"ne, arraseo"

"lain kali kalau yifan menjahilimu lagi bilang padaku, akan kupastikan dia menerima balasan yang setimpal" chanyeol menatap yifan yang kini sedang meminum cola yang tadi dibeli chanyeol.

Minseok tersenyum geli. "baiklah, kalau hyung menjahiliku lagi aku akan memberitahumu"

Chanyeol juga tersenyum lembut seraya melepaskan pegangannya di kepala minseok.

**Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan D115 tujuan London akan segera berangkat, para penumpang….**

"sudah waktunya. Ayo minnie"

"ne kyuhyunie. Kalian berdua ingat, jangan berkelahi. Dan kau yifan, jangan mengusili adikmu terus" sungmin memberikan nasehat kepada kedua anaknya.

"ne, kami mengerti eomma" yifan berkata sambil tersenyum pada eommnya.

"baiklah, kami pergi" pamit sungmin setelah memberikan kecupan dipipi kedua anaknya.

"eomma menyayangi kalian"

Minseok tersenyum "kami juga eomma"

"baiklah, ayo pulang" seru donghae kepada kray, chanmin dan hunhan.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi keluarga mereka sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Donghae berjalan mendahului. "aku lapar sekali. Sepertinya sudah masuk waktu makan siang" donghae berkata setelah memeriksa jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"kita ke restoran saja hyung" kata chanyeol memberikan ide, minseok yang berada disampingnya mengaggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"baiklah, bagaimana dengan sehun dan luhan" tanya donghae pada dua orang disamping kirinya.

"terserah yang lain. Aku setuju-setuju saja" sehun memberikan jawaban.

"aku juga setuju" kata luhan dengan semangat. Anak ini sudah kelaparan rupanya.

Donghae mengaggukkan kepalanya. "kalau yixing dan yifan?" kali ini dia menoleh kebelakang.

"loh, mana mereka berdua?" tanya donghae bingung melihat yixing dan yifan tidak ada bersama dengan mereka.

"sepertinya mereka masih ditempat tadi. Yixing kelihatannya masih belum ikhlas ditinggal" chanyeol menawarkan penjelasan.

Mendengar hal itu, donghae hanya menghembuskan nafas. Adiknya benar-benar.

"sudahlah, biar yifan yang membujuknya. Nanti ku sms saja di restoran mana kita makan" kata donghae akhirnya.

.

.

Eomma dan appanya sudah berangkat dari 20 menit tadi tapi yixing masih betah duduk dikursi tunggu bandara. Dia masih tidak rela rupanya ditinggal, dia ingin sekali ke London. Dia belum pernah kesana, dia ingin melihat Big Ben dan Istana kerajaan Inggris. Dia juga ingin mencicpi makanan khas Inggris. Tapi eomma dan appanya tidak memperbolehkannya ikut. Menyebalkan.

Suasana bandara Inceon sedang ramai dengan calon penumpang yang lalu-lalang. Apalagi keberangkatan luar negeri. Tiap kali mereka lewat dihadapan yixing, mereka akan memalingkan wajah sejenak. Yixing dengan wajah memelas sedang menangis rupanya bisa menarik perhatian. Mereka pikir orang tua mana yang sedang kehilangan anak. Di pikir yixing anak hilang.

"oi pendek"

"huh?" yixing mendongkakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar sapaan menyebalkan itu. Dia pikir orang brengsek mana yang berani menyebutnya pendek.

"kau sadar kau jelek sekali menangis seperti itu." Tentu saja itu datang dari si naga yifan.

"kau jadi tontonan orang, pendek. Kalau mau terkenal tidak usah seektrem ini" lanjut mulut pedas yifan.

Mendengar itu tangis yixing langsung berhenti, dengan wajah masih berbekas air mata dia balas berteriak. "siapa kau bilang pendek! dasar naga, kau yang JELEK!" sahut yixing membara.

"aku itu tampan pendek" yifan berkata penuh percaya diri. "dan tentu saja, aku tinggi" lanjutnya lagi langsung di depan muka yixing yang sedang duduk.

Yixing langsung berdiri. "YAH! Jangan pikir karena kau tinggi kau bisa mengejekku"

"kau MENYEBALKAN! Kenapa kau masih berada disini, pergi sana!" omel yixing.

Suara nyaring yixing membuat banyak orang di bandara itu menatap yifan dan yixing yang sedang adu mulut.

"pendek, kau membuatku malu. Berhentilah berteriak. Kau lihat mereka sedang melihat kita" tunjuk yifan dengan dagunya.

Mendengar itu yixing sontak menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk yifan. Benar saja, beberapa orang melihatnya dengan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"lihat? Kau mau jadi artis?" tambah yifan lagi.

"diam kau. Kubilang pergi" yixing bertambah kesal mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan yifan.

"kau yakin menyuruhku pergi?" Tanya yifan sambil menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eo! Pergi sana dan jangan kembali!"

"Oke, jangan menyesal kalau ku tinggal" ucap yifan, kemudian berbalik berjalan menjauh dari yixing.

Yixing sedikit terkejut, naga jelek itu meninggalkannya sendiri?

'apa dia benar-benar pergi' batin yixing.

Keadaan bandara yang ramai sedikit membuat yixing panik. Yixing lupa dia tidak suka keramaian gara-gara naga jelek tadi. Dia sedikit was-was dengan orang yang tidak dikenal nya.

Tanpa disadarinya yifan sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Sedikit takut, yixing bergegas berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara. Karena dia panik, dia tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya hingga menabrak seseorang. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

Yifan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan yixing bergegas menghampirinya. Rupanya di belum meninggalkan bandara, dari tadi pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok yixing. Dia menunggu di balik salah satu pilar bandara .

"Yixing!" yifan berteriak sambil berjalan menghampiri yixing.

"gwenchana?" diulurkannya tangan untuk membantu yixing yang sedang berjongkok. Dilihatnya wajah yixing sedikit pucat.

"ada yang sakit?"tanya yifan, dari nadanya dia jelas khawatir pada yixing. Yixing hanya diam membuat yifan semakin was-was.

Dilihatnya tubuh yixing sedikit bergetar. Tidak tahan melihat orang yang disayanginya ketakutan, yifan segera meraih tubuh mungil yixing ke pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepala yixing didada bidangnya. Yixing tanpa sadar meraih pinggang yifan, mengeratkan jari-jarinya di jaket yifan.

Yifan yang merasa tangan yixing dipinggangnya mengeratkan pelukannya. Dirasakannya tubuh yixing bergetar, dia juga merasakan baju nya sedikit basah. Sudah dipastikan orang yang ada dipelukannya ini sedang menangis. Menyadari itu membuat hati nya sedikit berdenyut nyeri.

Yixing sadar dia terlihat seperti wanita, menangis di pelukan lelaki. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya, di bandara ini tidak ada seorangpun yang dikenalnya selain yifan. Orang yang tidak dikenalnya membuat dia takut dan dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa takut. Memori pembullyan yang pernah dialaminya waktu smp dulu selalu membayanginya.

"maaf, apa dia tidak apa-apa?" orang yang tadi ditabrak yixing, seorang ahjumma bertanya pada yifan.

"wajahnya sedikit pucat" sambung ahjumma itu lagi.

Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari yixing setelah mendengar ahjumma itu bertanya. "ah ne gwenchana" yifan berkata sopan. "dia hanya sedikit kelelahan" lanjutnya lagi.

"begitukah. Kalau begitu aku permisi, sekali lagi maaf"

"ne, ini bukan salah ahjumma" jawab yifan lagi.

"Xingie, kau sudah tidak apa-apa" yifan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yixing setelah ahjumma tadi menghilang dari pandangannya.

"umm" yifan merasa yixing menggangguk di pelukannya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" yifan kembali berkata sambil memapah yixing menuju pintu bandara.

.

.

Disebuah restoran sederhana yang bernuansa Jepang. Donghae nampak sedikit gelisah karena yifan dan yixing tak kunjung datang, padahal dia sudah mengirim pesan kepadaa yifan agar menyusulnya ke lestoran yang terletak tidak jauh dari bandara.

"hyung, kau tak makan?" Tanya sehun sambil terus memakan sushi yang dipesannya tadi.

"kau makanlah dulu, hyung masih menunggu yifan dan yixing" jawab donghae yang kini mulai mencoba menghubungi yifan lagi.

"aissshhh…. Kemana anak ini, kenapa telponku dari tadi tidak diangkat-angkat juga" gumam donghae.

"seharusnya tadi kita tidak meninggalkan yixing dan yifan hyung, kita semuakan tahu kalau mereka tidak berhubungan baik selama ini" ucap Luhan yang sudah memakan setengan makanannya.

"ne, aku jadi mengkhawatirkan mereka" sambung minseok dan diangguki oleh luhan.

"kalian tidak usah khawatir, yixing pasti aman bersama yifan" sahut donghae.

Drreetttt… drrreetttt..

Terdengar getaran panjang di hp donghae yang bertanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk, sesegera mungkin donghae merogoh saku celananya guna mengambil hp miliknya.

"yeobboseo, yifan" ucap donghae

'hyung, bisakah kalian segera pulang! Yixing sakit' ucap yifan panic.

"MWO! Baiklah kami akan segera pulang dan segera telpon dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan yixing" titah donghae pada yifan, donghaepun tak kalah paniknya dengan yifan.

Bagaimana mungkin yixing yang sedari tadi pagi sehat-sehat saja kini mendadak sakit. Donghae terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak becus menjaga adiknya, bahkan orang tua mereka tak lama baru meningglkan mereka.

"ada apa dengan yixing, hyung?" Tanya minseok yang mulai ikut panik.

"dia sakit, kita harus segera pulang" jelas donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing terbaring lemah diatas kasurnya. Yifan terus menggenggam tangan mungil yixing, menatap sendu sang pujaan hati yang kini tengah tertidur usai meminum obat yang sudah diberikan oleh dokter Lee tadi.

"Mianhae.." ucap yifan yang kini mulai membelai pipi yixing dengan lembut, takut-takut kalau yixing terganggu.

"jeongmal mianhae, xingie" ucapnya lagi.

"seharusnya aku tadi tidak meninggalkanmu, gara-gara aku.. kau jadi begini, mianhae" monolog yifan sendiri tanpa berharap yixing mendengarnya.

**ceklekk**

Yifan yang sedang asik menikmati kegiatannya sedari tadi kini terpaksa menyudahinya karena suara pintu kamar yixing yang terbuka dan nampaklah 5 orang namja dengan berbagai macam ekspresi tapi dapat yifan simpulkan kalau semuanya khawatir dengan keadaan yixing sekarang, terlebih lagi donghae kakak dari yixing.

"bagaimana keadaannya, fan?" Tanya donghae yang kini sudah duduk di tepi ranjang yixing sambil membelai lembut pucuk kepala yixng.

"dia hanya sedikit shock, tadi dokter sudah memeriksanya dan dia juga sudah meminum obatnya, hanya cukup istirahat sebentar dia akan membaik" jelas yifan.

"kenapa yixing sampai bisa begini, hyung?" Tanya chanyeol.

Yifanpun menceritakan kejadian yang dialami yixing ketika dibandara tadi, mulai dari yifan yang berniat mengerjainya dengan cara pura-pura pergi meninggalkan yixing seorang diri di bandara sampai yixing yang tidak sengaja menabrak seorang ahjumma, yang untungnya ahjumma itu adalah orang yang baik.

Chanyeol dan yang lainpun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka tanda mereka mengerti maksud awal yifan yang hanya ingin menggoda yixing saja. Sehun yang sebenarnya penasaran kenapa yixing jadi seperti itupun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"kenapa yixing jadi phobia terhadap keramaian, hyung?" Tanya sehun.

"karena dulu waktu kami masih SMP dia sering jadi bahan pembullyan sunbae-sunbae disekolah" jawab Luhan mendahului yifan.

"hah? Bukannya ada yifan hyung yang selalu menjaga kalian"

"mereka membullynya ketika aku sudah lulus, waktu aku masih ada tak ada satu orangpun yang berani menggangunya, kecuali aku" sahut yifan cepat takut keduluan luhan lagi, dan yifan sukses mendapat tatapan membunuh dari luhan, ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh yifan.

"sudahlah, yang penting sekarang yixing sudah tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kita keluar saja biarkan dia istirahat, jika kalian terus berada disini yixing bisa terganggu dengan suara-suara bising kalian itu" ucap donghae yang mulai berjalan kearah pintu dan diikuti oleh hunhan, chanmin dan yifan. Sebenarnya yifan masih ingin menemani yixing tapi apa yang dikatakan donghae tadi ada benarnya juga, biarbagaimana pun yixing harus banyak istirahat hari ini.

**TBC**

**Terimkasih buat yang udah setia sama cerita ini #DEEPbow**

**Mianhae gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu **

**Mianhae kalau ceritanya membosankan :D**

**Review again neee…. Annyeonnnggggg :D #melambai2**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING**

**Typo dimana-mana, cerita yang pasaran, NO edit, YAOI, boy x boy, romance gagal, bahasa tidak sesuai.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**=Cek it dot=**

"Eeuunghh" terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir mungil yixing yang kini tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya guna membiasakan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan menurutnya. Ya, kini sudah pukul 7 malam waktu korea setempat, itu berarti yixing sudah hampir 6 jam lamanya tertidur bahkan dia melewatkan makan siangnya dan sekarang dia tengah memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi minta diisi, sepertinya yixing sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi siang pas dibandara bersama YIFAN.

"uuhh… aku lapar sekali, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu sebelum turun kebawah" monolog yixing pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Seokie~" panggil Luhan dengan manja.

"wae~" sahut minseok tak kalah manjanya.

Chanyeol dan sehun yang melihat tingkah kedua uke mereka hanya mampu terkikik geli, bagaimana bisa mereka bertingkah layaknya anak kecil satu sama lain dengan usia mereka yang tak bisa dibilang remaja lagi, bigitulah pemikiran singkat sehun dan chanyeol.

"eemm. . . sebenarnya… aku masih ada tugas dari Jung seongsenim yang masih belum ku selesaikan. Jadi-" ucap luhan terpotong

"kau tak bisa membantuku memasak dan ingin mengerjakan tugas, begitukan maksudmu" potong Minseok dan dibalas dengan cengiran maut(?) luhan.

"tak apa kan kalau kau masak sendiri dulu untuk malam ini" ucap luhan dengan sedikit mengeluarkan aegyeo andalannya.

"heemm… baiklah, cepat selesaikan tugasmu sana" ucap minseok pasrah.

"kau yang terbaik, seokkiiee" ucap luhan sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi minseok gemas.

"yaks! Lepaskan!" ucap minseok kesal, sebenarnya minseok malu karena dari tadi chanyeol dan sehun terus menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan apalagi ketika luhan menciumnya dapat dilihatnya raut wajah chanyeol yang berubah tapi dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

'Luhan pabbo' rutuk minseok dalam hati.

Luhanpun pergi meninggalkan minseok didapur sendiri, ketika Luhan akan menaiki tangga dia menoleh kearah ruang tengah dimana terlihat chanyeol dan sehun yang sedang asik menonton tv dengan cemilan-cemilan yang menemani mereka.

Luhan pun berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil Luhan.

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ia yakini sudah memanggilnya tadi.

"Waeyo?" Tanya chanyeol kalem.

"Bisakah kau bantu Minseok memasak didapur, dia sendirian" kata luhan yang sedikit memohon.

"Huh, memangnya kau tidak membantunya?" Tanya chanyeol.

"kali ini aku tidak bisa membantunya karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Jung seongsenim, kau maukan membantunya, kalii iniii saja, pleaseeeeee~" jelas luhan dengan menggenggam kedua tangan didepan dadanya seraya memohon dengan sedikit aegyeo miliknya. Sehun yang melihat aegyeo luhan pun lantas menyenggol lengan chanyeol seraya memberi kode untuk memenuhi permintaan luhan.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaan luhan barusan.

Sepeninggal chanyeol, suasana mendadak jadi canggung antara sehun dan luhan.

"emm.. kalau begitu aku permisi keatas dulu ya, hun" pamit luhan sekaligus memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"ah, ne.. Lu-han-nie.. eemm mau ku bantu mengerjakan tugas" tawar sehun dengan sedikit terbata.

"ne~" jawab luhan malu-malu.

.

.

"seokie.. " panggil chanyeol lembut.

"ah, ne chanyeol-ah. Waeyo? Apa kau sudah lapar, mianhae.. tapi masakannya belum selesai.. kau bisa menunggu sebentar lagikan" Tanya minseok berondong dan sedikit panik karena kemunculan chanyeol yang mendadak.

"aniiya.. tidak usah sepanik itu seoki, aku kesini justru ingin membantumu memasak karena kata luhan tadi kau sendirian dan dia meminta tolong padaku untuk menemanimu, ya..setidaknya kau tidak sendirian didapur" jawab chanyeol dan menghampiri minseok.

"ah, jinjja? Memangnya kau bisa memasak, eoh?" Tanya minseok dengan nada menggoda.

"em, tidak juga.. tapi aku bisa menilai masakan orang" cengir chanyeol.

"jeongmalyeo? Kalau begitu kau harus mencicipi semua masakanku dan menilainya"

"baiklah, ku pastikan kau akan mendapat nilai sempurna dariku"

"ya! Mana bisa begitu, kau harus menilai secara jujur"

"arraseo.."

Saking asiknya mengobrol, minseok tidak memperhatikan sup daging yang ada disebelahnya yang mendidih dan mulai meluap keluar dan mengenai tangan kiri minseok,sontak minseok berteriak karena panas yang seperti membakar kulitnya.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHH" teriak minseok nyaring.

"Ya! Minseok-ah" panik chanyeol dan langsung menarik tangan minseok yang terkena kuah panah sup daging dan langsung memebawanya duduk dimeja makan , sebelumnya semua kompor sudah dimatikan chanyeol.

"dimana letak kotak obat" Tanya chanyeol pada minseok yang masih meringis kesakitan dan kepanasan.

" disamping kulkas" jawab minseok.

Chanyeolpun segera berlari kearah kulkas dan mengambil salep untuk luka bakar yang ada didalam kotak obat tersebut.

Dengan lembut chanyeol mengoleskan salep ditangan minseok yang terlihat memerah sambil meniup-niup agar salepnya mengering dan meresap.

Tak sadarkah kau chanyeol tindakanmu justru membuat wajah minseok memerah semerah tangannya yang melepuh.

"nah, sekarang kau istirahat saja disini, biar aku yang melanjutkan memasaknya" ucap chanyeol.

"ku mohon jangan membantahku" lanjut chanyeol karena minseok terlihat ingin protes.

"baiklah, uuhh… fan hyung pasti khawatir jika melihat ini" ucap minseok sendu.

"tenang saja, aku akan menjelaskannya pada yifan nanti" tutur chanyeol seraya mengelus pipi minseok tanpa sadar.

Minseok yang mendapat perlakuan lembut seperti itu terlihat tersipu malu. Chanyeol yang sadar akan tindakanya langsung menarik kembali tangannya dan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan 'maaf'.

"gwaenchana, chanyeol-ah.. tapi ku mohon yakinkan fan hyug untuk tidak membawaku kedokter" ucap minseok dan sedikit meminta bantuan chanyeol untuk jaga-jaga kalau hyungnya nanti ingin membawanya kedokter.

"Arraseo.. " sahut chanyeol dengan senyum yang sangat manis dan hanya ditunjukannya untuk minseok seorang..

.

.

Kini Yifan hanya bisa mondar-mandir didalam kamar yang ia tempati untuk sementara waktu dirumah yixing, letak kamarnya tepat disebelah kamar Donghae. Dia terus berfikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa kekamar yixing, lebih tepatnya alasan yang pas buat kekamar yixing guna memastikan keadaannya sekarang. Yifan tahu kalau yixing sudah siuman dan sekarang dia sedang mandi, pasalnya tadi yifan sudah mengecek kekamar yixing waktu yixing sedang dikamar mandi.

"Arrgghh.. bisa-bisa aku jadi gila hanya karena yixing" ucap yifan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eotteokkeh…. Yak! Choi YIXING apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, eoh?"

Yifan terus saja berbicara sendiri hingga tidak menyadari ada sosok yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi didepan pintu .

"YAK! Kau menyupahi adik ku, eoh?" teriak donghae yang tak lain orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan yifan diambang pintu.

"E e eh, Donghae hyung" cengir yifan

"sejak kapan hyung berada disitu?" Tanya yifan pada donghae yang kini sudah berada di kasur yifan.

"sejak kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dan kau menyumpah adikku, CHO YIFAN" ucap donghae dengan tangan yang melipat kedada, tanda bahwa seorang donghae sedang kesal.

"ah, aku tidak menyumpahinya hyung, aku hanya bertanya-tanya, ilmu apa yang dipakainya sampai-sampai membuat seorang Cho Yifan seperti ini" jelas yifan.

"kau ini fan, kau itu bukan ABG labil lagi, hanya karena hal sepele begitu kau sudah sefrustasi ini, asal kau tahu fan, adikku Choi Yixing tidak pernah menggunakan ilmu apapun untuk menggaetmu, sudah takdirnya dia jadi namja yang cantik, manis dan imut-imut" tutur donghae.

"ne, kau benar hyung" sahut yifan.

.

.

Yixing kini tengah menatap dirinya dicermin dengan hikmat.

'kau memang tampan Choi Yixing' batinnya menyombongkan diri.

Ketika yixing ingin membuka pintu kamarnya, ternyata pintunya sudah terbuka lebih dahulu dan munculah sosok naga yang sangat tampan bernama Yifan.

"YAK! MAU APA KAU KESINI, EOH?" Tanya yixing dengan berteriak.

"bisakah kau tidak meneriakiku satu hari saja,eoh?" balas yifan tapi dengan nada rendah.

"ANIIE" jawab yixing yang tetap berteriak.

"Kau mau Donghae hyung mendengar kau berteriak,eoh? Kau mau kita dihukum tinggal berdua dipedalaman, eoh?" ucap yifan dengan sedikit mengingatkan yixing akan hukuman yang mereka dapat jika mereka ketahuan bertengkar. Oh ayolahhh.. bahkan donghae sudah mendengar suara menggelegar yixing sejak awal, hanya saja donghae masih berbaik hati kepada mereka.

"Aisshh… lalu kau mau apa kesini, naga?" Tanya yixing dengan suara yang normal. Pasalnya yixing tidak mau jika sampai hal yang ditakutinya terjadi 'tinggal berdua dengan naga di rumah yang sempait bahkan itu terlihat seperti gubuk, tanpa fasilitas yang selama ini dinikmatinya, maka jawabanya adalah BIG NO'.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu, pendek" jawab yifan datar.

Deg

Yixing menatap yifan dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

Ah, yixing baru ingat bahwa siang tadi yifanlah yang selalu berada disampingnya dan melindunginya. Yang yixing fikirkan sekarang 'mengapa yifan mau melakukan semua itu untuknya', yixing yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga melupakan yifan yang kini tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"heii, pendek" panggil yifan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanggannya didepan wajah yixing. Tapi yixing tak kunjung sadar dari khayalannya.

"PEN-DEK" panggil yifan lagi, kini dengan menggoyang bahu yixing.

"huh.. ne" kaget yixing.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh?"

"eemm.. kejadian tadi siang dibandara, kau hanya aktingkan? Itu semua pasti salah satu strategimu untuk mengalahkanku, benarkan?" tuduh yixing.

Mendengar semua tuduhan yixing yang jelas semua itu tidak benar membuat yifan tersulut emosi, tapi yifan menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapanpun, biar bagaimanapun dia tidak boleh lagi menyakiti yixing, tangan yifan terkepal dengan erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"terserah, kau mau menganggapnya apa, yang jelas itu bukan akting dan itu bukan strategi" ucap yifan dan meninggalkan yixing yang mematung diambang pintu.

'apa yang dia katakan barusan, apa dia demam' batin yixing.

Yifan kini sudah berada dimeja makan dan yixing baru saja memasuki dapur, dapat dilihatnya yifan yang kini tengah menikmati spageti kesukaannya. Minseok yang melihat kedatangan yixing langsung berlari kearah yixing dan memeluknya dengan erat, luhan yang melihat itu tak mau kalah dan langsung menyusul minseok yang masih memeluk yixing.

"xingiiee~ kau sudah baikan, eoh?" Tanya minseok yang kini sudah melepas pelukannya.

"eemmm… aku sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir begitu.. kau membuatku tampak lemah dan tidak berdaya" tutur yixing.

"kau tahu, yifan dan donghae hyung seperti orang yang kebakaran jenggot melihat keadaanmu tadi siang, apa lagi yifan hyung yang tak pernah meninggalkanmu barang sedikitpun bahkan selama kau tertidur dia terus menggenggam tanganmu" celetuk chanyeol watados dan dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari yifan.

'sial, apa yang kau bicarakan Park Chanyeol, kau membuatku malu, awas kau' batin yifan geram karena ucapan chanyeol.

Yixing yang mendengar penjelasan chanyeol barusan hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"aku tidak akan tertipu dengan semua perlakuannya padaku." ucap yixing sambil menatap yifan.

"dia hanya pura-pura pedulikan, aku tidak akan tertipu dengan akting murahan seperti itu" sambung yixing.

"baguslah, jika kau berpikir begitu" balas yifan yang juga menatap yixing tepat pada matanya.

Ketika chanyeol ingin berucap lagi, sehun segera menyenggol lengannya tanda agar chanyeol jangan mencampuri urusan Yixing dan Yifan saat ini, karena sehun dapat merasakan ada hawa yang berbeda pada yixing dan yifan seperti hawa orang yang siap untuk bertempur dimedan perang.

Donghae yang juga menyadari suasana mendadak jadi memanas hanya dapat menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan secara perlahan seperti orang yang sedang mengontrol hati agar tidak terbawa suasana.

"sudahlah, sekarang saatnya kita makan bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar. Yixing duduklah dan makan makananmu sekarang, hyung tahu kau sudah sangat lapar karena kau melewatkan makan siangmu, Luhan Minseok kembali ketempat kalian semula" titah donghae.

Yixingpun mendudukan dirinya disebelah kanan donghae dan itu berarti posisi yixing sekarang tepat didepan yifan. Yifan melirik yixing sekilas ketika dia mendudukan dirinya disamping donghae.

'apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang, xing? Untuk mempercayaiku saja begitu sulit untukmu, haruskah aku mempertahankan perasaanku padamu atau haruskah aku menjauhimu dan menyerah akan semua perasaan ini untukmu?' batin yifan sendu.

"Aku sudah kenyang, aku mau istirahat" ucap yifan dan langsung meninggalkan meja makan bahkan spagetinyapun belum habis setengah.

"hyung!" panggil minseok, biar bagaimanapun yifan itu adalah kakak kandung Minseok sedikit banyaknya minseok tahu akan perasaan kakaknya meskipun sang kakak tidak pernah bercerita langsung padanya.

"hyung tidak apa-apa, seokie. Sekarang kau makanlah atau kau mau hyung bawa kedokter,eoh" ucap yifan dengan sedikit menakuti-nakuti minseok dengan ingin membawanya kedokter.

"Anniya.. hanya saja kau belum menghabiskan spagetimu, hyung. Bahkan kau belum makan sedari tadi siang, aku tidak mau hyung sakit"ucap Minseok seraya berjalan mendekati yifan dan memeluknya, yifanpun dengan senang hati menyambut pelukan hangat sang adik.

"gwaenchana, hyung benar-benar sudah kenyang, sayang. Karena tadi sore hyung sudah minum kopi bahkan sampai 2 gelas" ucap yifan sambil mengusap lembut punggung minseok.

"Arraseo, istirahatlah hyung, mimpi indah neee" ucap minseok yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan diangguki oleh yifan, sebelum pergi tak lupa yifan member kecupan hangat dikening minseok.

Chanyeol yang melihat moment kakak beradik itu hanya menatap sendu, pasalnya chanyeol sadar gara-gara ucapannya barusan membuat yifan malu dan tersinggung, bahkan sekarang dia juga membuat pujaan hatinya sedih.

Yixingpun tak kalah sendunya menatap Yifan dan Minseok, biar bagaimanapun minseok adalah sahabatnya bahkan sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri, dan gara-gara ucapan yang tak seharusnya dikeluarkannya ketika dihadapan minseok untuk yifan kini membuat minseok sedih.

Yixingpun menatap donghae, donghae yang mengerti akan tatapan sang adikpun membalas dengan senyuman terbaik yang donghae miliki dan mengusap pucuk kepala yixing dan menggumamkan kata 'gwaenchana' agar yixing bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Sehun dan luhan hanya saling bertatapan seakan-akan mereka bicara hanya lewat tatapan mata saja.

Suasana meja makanpun hening hanya terdengar dentingan suara sendok, sumpit dan piring. Mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri..

.

.

Kini yixing sedang berada diberanda kamarnya sambil menatap indahnya langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ketika dia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan nampaklah 2 orang yang sangat dikenalnya dan yang selalu ada bersamanya.

"Seokiiee" panggil yixing dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Minseok dengan sedikit terisak yixing terus menggumamkan kata maaf untuk minseok.

"Mianhae"

"jeongmal mianhae"

"Heiii… kenapa menangis, eoh? Kau terlihat sangat jelek jika menangis seperti" ucap minseok sambil mengusap pipi basah yixing.

"kau benar seokiiee, dia jelek sekali aku bahkan malu mengakuinya sebagai sahabatku dengan wajah jeleknya seperti itu" sambung luhan sambil mengamati wajah yixing. Dan diangguki oleh minseok serta tawa kecilnya.

"Aish, kalian jahat sekali" ucap yixing kesal dengan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kkk~ makanya berhentilah menangis seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti yeoja yang baru dicampakan kekasihnya" ejek Luhan. Dan dihadiah pukulan manis dilengan kanannya oleh yixing yang tak terima dirinya dibilang mirip yeoja.

"Yak! Kalian ini berhentilah bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang berusia 5 tahun" ucap Minseok yang mulai malas melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya ini, setidaknya dia masih bersikap normal jika luhan dan yixing kumat.

"heehee" dibalas dengan cengiran oleh yixingdan luhan.

"sebaiknya kita segera masuk, tak baik jika terlalu lama berada diluar dan terkena angin malam" ucap minseok sambil menarik lengan yixing dan luhan.

Dan kini mereka sudah berada di atas kasur yixing dengan posisi yixing yang berada diantara luhan dan minseok lebih tepatnya ditengah serta luhan sebelah kiri dan minseok sebelah kanan yixing.

"Seokiiee~" panggil yixing.

"heemmm" dibalas dengan gumaman oleh minseok.

"Minhae, seharusnya tadi aku tidak berkata seperti itu ke yifan , gara-gara aku dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan aku sudah membuat sahabatku ini bersedih" ucap yixing yang berbalik menghadap kearah minseok.

Minseokpun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan yixing, biar bagaimanapun minseok tak bisa marah dengan yixing karena minseok tahu bagaimana yixing dan yifan hanya saja minseok merasa ada yang aneh dengan hyungnya itu, seperti seorang pria yang cintanya tak terbalaskan, begitulah pemikiran minseok tentang hyungnya tadi.

"seokiiee" panggil yixing dengan menggoyangkan bahu minseok karena sedari tadi minseok tidak menanggapi permintaan maaf darinya.

Minseok yang sadar dan kembali kedunia nyata, menatap yixing dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"gwaenchana, xingie.. jangan kau pikirkan, hyungkukan memang seperti, kau tahukan" sahut minseok dengan mengacak-acak kecil rambut yixing.

Yixing hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman manisnya, ketika yixing menengok kebelakang guna mellihat luhan yang sedari tadi tak bersuara dan ternyata luhan sudah memasuki dunia mimpinya.

Yixing dan minseok hanya mampu terkikik geli melihat gaya tidur luhan yang mirip seperti balita dengan bibir yang tak mengantup sempurna.

"kau tahu xing, tadi sore lulu ditemani sehunnya mengerjakan tugas dari Jung Seongsenim" ucap minseok sedikit berbisik agar tak mengganggu tidurnya luhan.

"Jinjja? Waahhh… rupayanya dia sudah menjalankan rencananya agar semakin dekat dengan sehun dan mempermudahnya untuk mendapatkan sehunnya, begitukan" tutur yixing sedikit terkikik karena sedari tadi tangannya tak bisa diam dan menarik-narik hidung luhan.

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu, xingie. Kau bisa membangunkanya" ucap minseok dengan suara tertahan dan memukul pelan tangan yixing yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk menjaili wajah luhan.

"Arra.. cha.. sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, bukankah besok kita ada kelas pagi dengan Nickhun seongsenim" ucap yixing yang kini tengah membenarkan posisi luhan dan merapikan selimutnya yang tak sempurna menutup tubuhnya.

"geure.. jalljayeo, xingie"

"jallja" balas yixing dan memejamkan matanya.

**TBC**

**Terimkasih buat yang udah setia sama cerita ini #DEEPbow**

**Mianhae gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu **

**Mianhae kalau ceritanya membosankan :D**

**Mianhae kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian #BOW**

**Review again neee…. Annyeonnnggggg :D #melambai2**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING**

**Typo dimana-mana, cerita yang pasaran, NO edit, YAOI, boy x boy, romance gagal, bahasa tidak sesuai.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**=Cek it dot=**

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu lamanya orang tua Yixing, Yifan dan Luhan pergi ke London dan belum pulang-pulang juga dikarenakan urusan mereka yang belum selesai juga. Dan selama itu juga hubungan yixing dan yifan yang semakin hari semakin memburuk.

Yifan hanya mampu mengawasi yixing dari jauh apabila mereka berada diluar rumah seperti di kampus ataupun dipusat perbelanjaan yang sudah pasti tidak diketahui oleh yixing namun diketahui oleh Minseok dan Luhan, sudah satu minggu ini minseok dan luhan tahu kalau yifan menyukai bahkan mencintai yixing karena gelagat yifan yang mencurigakan bagi minseok dan luhan tapi tak ditanggapi oleh yixing karena menurut yixing itu hanya taktik akal bulusnya yifan, yixing sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak akan pernah tertipu dengan yifan si Naga Mesum menurut yixing.

Dan karena itu pula yifan semakin sulit mendekati yixing karena keras kepalanya yixing.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kini yifan, chanyeol dan Sehun duduk dipojokan kantin untuk makan siang dan sekalian mengawasi pujaan hati mereka masing-masing yang saat ini sedang bercanda satu sama lain, tak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka selain melihat tawa lepas milik yixing, minseok dan luhan, tapi kali ini ada hal yang berbeda yang membuat yifan tersulut emosi terlihat jelas dari matanya yang memerah dan kepalan tangan yang memutih saking kuatnya kepalan tangan yifan tak hanya yifan tapi chanyeol dan sehunpun berusaha tak terbawa emosi mereka, bagaimana tidak karena musuh yifan yang kini juga menjadi musuh chanyeol dan sehun yang kita kenal bernama Jungkook juga orang yang sudah menyebabkan yixing tebaring lemah gara-gara tulang ekornya yang retak kini menghampiri meja yixing, minseok dan luhan, bahkan jungkook kali ini tidak hanya datang sendiri melainkan bersama 2 orang sahabatnya yang bernama Henry dan Zelo yang jelas sama liciknya, mereka disambut baik oleh yixing bahkan yixing mempersilahkan orang itu dan juga 2 orang temannya untuk duduk satu meja bersamanya.

"Aku harus kesana!" ucap yifan memecah keheningan diantara mereka sambil berdiri bersiap untuk mendatangi meja yixing.

"Jangan, hyung" tahan sehun.

"sehun benar, kita awasi mereka dari sini saja hyung, jika ada gelagat yang mencurigakan baru kita bertindak" jelas chanyeol.

"Huh, bagaimana akau bisa tenang. Sekarang orang yang aku sayang sedang bersama musuh bebuyutanku, kalian tahu itu, apa kalian gila" ucap yifan yang penuh penekanan.

"aku juga khawatir hyung, sama sepertimu, tapi kita tidak boleh gegabah disini banyak orang kau mau membuat keributan disini,eoh? Mereka tidak akan macam-macam karena yixing, luhan dan minseok bukan orang yang bodoh, hyung" sahut sehun yang masih memasang wajah datarnya menutupi kekhawatirannya.

"Duduklah kembali,hyung!" titah chanyeol sambil menarik pelan tangan yifan.

Yifanpun kembali duduk ketempatnya semula dengan pandangan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari 3 orang yang berharga bagi kehidupannya terlebih lagi yixing-nya.

'aku tahu kau mengawasi kami, hyung. Tapi tolong jaga emosimu jika hyung tak mau yixing semakin membencimu' batin Minseok sambil melirik meja yifan lewat ekor matanya yang tak diketahui oleh yang lain.

'Sehunnie… ku harap kau tak salah paham dengan semua ini' batin Luhan tak jelas.

"bagaimana keadaanmu xing, maaf karena aku tak bisa menjengukmu selama kau tak masuk kuliah, lagipula aku juga tidak tahu alamat rumahmu" ucap Jungkook dengan tampang semenyesal mungkin.

'yakz! Ada apa dengan ekspresinya itu, membuatku ingin muntah saja' batin minseok.

"gwaenchana sunbae, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu parah hanya saja orang tuaku yang terlalau mengkhawatirkanku" jawab yixing dengan senyum yang teramat manis.

'uuhh…melihat senyuman yixing yang amat manis itu aku merasa ada gempa bumi yang akan melanda kantin ini' batin Luhan

'ternyata dia manis juga.. bahkan dia jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja-yeoja diluaran sana' batin jungkook.

"sunbae!" panggil yixing, namun tak ada tanggapan dari jungkook.

"SUNBAE!" panggil yixing lagi tapi kali ini dengan lebih keras membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka melihat kearah mereka.. minseok langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf atas keributan yang dibuat oleh yixing dan saat itu pula minseok tak sengaja bertatap muka dengan chanyeol yang seakan minta penjelasan lebih banyak dari minseok.

"a-ah.. yixing.. mianhae" ucap jungkook sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"gara-gara sunbae.. orang-orang jadi melihat kearahku.. lagipula kenapa sunbae menatapku seperti itu, memangnya ada yang salah dengan wajahku" ucap yixing kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir cerrynya membuat jungkook makin terpesona dan membuat yifan menahan hasrat agar tidak menyerang yixing saat ini juga.

"hehee… mianhae, aku hanya berfikir bagaimana bisa ada namja secantik kamu" ucap jungkook yang mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"kau mau menghinaku ya!" sahut yixing yang semakin kesal.

'kkk~ rasakan kau sunbae kurang ajar, kau pikir yixing itu sama seperti yeoja dan namja murahan diluar sana' Sorak luhan dalam hati.

"bukan begitu maksudku-" ucap jungkook yang mau menjelaskan namun terpotong oleh seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, detik berikutnya semua orang yang ada dikantin menoleh kesumber suara dan kantin yang semulanya bising kini mendadak sepi.

"Ck.. ada urusan apa kau disini, yifan-ssi" Tanya Henry sinis.

"aku memang tidak ada urusan denganmu, tapi aku ada urusan dengannya" sahut yifan datar tanpa ekspresi sambil menunjuk yixing.

"MWO! Kenapa aku? Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu" sahut yixing setengah berteriak karena tak terima dirinya dilibatkan oleh yifan.

Orang-orang yang berada disana sampai menahan nafas mereka karena tegang, pasalnya seantero kampus yifan dan jungkook terkenal sebagai 'RIVAL FOREVER'.

"kau dengar itu yifan, dia bilang dia tidak punya urusan denganmu, jadi bisakah kau dan 2 orang curut pengikutmu itu pergi dari sini" ucap jungkook dengan tatapan tajam tepat pada mata yifan.

"YAKZ! Dasar sunbae kurang ajar, berani-beraninya kau bilang sehun-ku dengan sebutan curut, asal kau tahu ya sunbae Sehun-ku jauuuuuuuhhhhhh… lebih tampan darimu dan dia jaaaaaauuuuuhhhhh lebih baiikkk darimu dan teman-temanmu" sahut Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah dan tak terima sehunnya dikata-katain.

Sehun yang melihat luhan membela dirinya kini tak bisa menutupi perasaannya lagi dan sehun yakin luhan menyukainya karena secara tidak sadar luhan menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'sehun-ku' bukankah itu menandakan kepemilikan seseorang dan secara tidak langsung luhan menganggap sehun itu miliknya.. uuhh so sweet pikir sehun saat itu.

Yixing dan Minseok hanya mampu menganga lebar dengan mata yang hampir keluar karena tidak percaya denga apa yang sudah luhan ucapkan tadi dan mereka berani bersumpah bahwa ini pertama kalinya luhan membela seseorang didepan umum dengan semarah itu.

"baby, apa yang kau bicarakan, eoh?" Tanya henry tak terima dengan pengakuan mantan kekasihnya-Luhan barusan,sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan luhan. yaa.. luhan dan henry adalah mantan kekasih sudah sekitar 1 tahun mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka karena henry yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh Luhan tepat dimalam natal. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa henry masih sangat mencintai luhan namun tidak bagi luhan karena dia sudah mendapatkan sehun.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak luhan tepat diwajah henry

"jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan baby baby lagi, itu menjijikan jika keluar dari mulutmu dan aku bukan kekasihmu lagi, brengsek! LEPASKAN" sambung luhan yang semakin berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman henry.

"tidak akan pernah kulepaskan, kau hanya miliku, MILIKU!" ucap henry tak kalah kerasnya.

Buuk

Satu hantaman telak diterima henry tepat dipipi kirinya membuat cengkaramannya pada luhan terlepas.

"Ku peringatkan padamu, mulai detik ini juga jangan pernah kau menyentuh Luhan meski hanya sehelai rambutnya saja, atau kau akan berurusan denganku" ucap sehun yang tak lain adalah pelaku penonjokan terhadap henry dan langsung membawa luhan pergi menjauh dari kantin menuju atap kampus.

'kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan menang dan siapa yang akan menangis darah' batin henry dan menjauh meninggalkan kantin tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Zelo yang terus mengikutinya di belakang.

"Chanyeol, bawa minseok pergi dari sini!" perintah yifan pada chanyeol.

"ne hyung!" sahut chanyeol dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi chanyeol langsung menarik tangan minseok lembut dan membawanya kembali kekelas minseok. Minseok yang masih shock dengan semuanya kini hanya menurut saja dengan chanyeol yang membawanya pergi.

"Yixing.. ikut aku sekarang atau aku akan melakukan hal yang akan membuatmu menyesal" ucap yifan dengan datar namun terdengar tegas ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Mendengar hal itu jungkook dengan cepat menyembunyikan Yixing dibelakang punggungnya, yifan terkejut apalagi yixing tak menolak sedikitpun atas perlakuan jungkook terhadapnya dan itu seperti sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras buat yifan.

Namun bukan yifan namanya kalau tidak bisa mengatasi masalah ini, dengan cepat yifan menarik yixing dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir cerry milik yixing bukan hanya menempeltapi yifan sedikit melumatnya, yixing benar-benar terkejut saat ini dan ketika dia menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukan yifan terhadapnya, yixing pun langsung berontak tapi nihil kekuatan yifan jauh lebih besar darinya. Dalam hati yixing bersumpah setelah ini dia akan menghajar yifan kalau perlu dia akan membunuh yifan, ingin rasanya yixing menangis mengingat ini adalah first kiss miliknya dan diambil oleh musuhnya sendiri, mengingat itu yixing ingin menguburkan dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak bisa berbat apa-apa.

Jungkook yang melihat yifan mencium yixing tepat didapan matanya sendiri menjadi geram, jungkook yang sudah tidak tahan melihat itu langsung menendang meja yang semula ditempatinya bersama yixing dan yang lain tadi lalu meninggalkan yifan dan yixing, jangan lupakan tatapan-tatapan terkejut mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang melihat adegan yang seperti didalam drama-drama itu, ada yang mengumpat mereka namun lebih banyak yang mendukung mereka.

'Kau sudah membuat iblis yang semula tertidur kini bangun kembali' geram jungkook dalam hati dan terus berjalan meninggalkan FanXing.

Yifan melepas ciumannya dan rengkuhannya dari yixing dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah berani-beraninya mencium yixing dengan ini yifan harus siap menerima kenyataan bahwa yixing kini tengah menahan amarah yang siap akan meledak terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan jangan lupa tatapan tajam miliknya, meski itu tidak menakutkan menurut yifan namun yifan tahu kalai yixing sedang marah besar dengannya.

"Ikut aku, aku akan jelaskan semua arti tindakanku" ucap yifan dan langsung menarik lengan yixing dan membawa yixing ketepi danau yang terletak dibelakang kampus.

DEG

Ketika yifan membalikan tubuhnya betapa terkejutnya yifan karena yixing kini tengah menagis dalam diam.

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan yifan ketika melihat linangan airmata yang membanjiri pipi mulus yixing, tanpa bertanyapun yifan sudah tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

"xing?" panggil yifan pelan.

"kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? APA KAU SEBEGITU MEMBENCIKU HINGGA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG MEMALUKANKU SEPERTI TADI, EOH?" Tanya yixing dengan emosi yang meluap, menatap yifan tajam dengan mata yang masih penuh air mata.

"Yixing, tenangkan dirimu dahulu. Oke, aku akui tindakanku tadi memang tak sepantasnya ku lakukan tapi sumpah aku tak memiliki ide lain untuk. . . untukkk…" ucap yifan yang masih menggantung.

"Untuk apa, bodoh? Bicaralah yang jelas sebelum aku membunuhmu" sahut yixing geram karena yifan yang menggantung ucapannya.

"Aku..akuuu" gugup yifan.

'oh tuhan, haruskah aku jujur padaanya saat ini bahwa aku mencintainya dan perasaanku tulus' batin yifan.

PLAK

Yixing menampar wajah tampan yifan karena yixing merasa dipermainkan oleh yifan. Seketika itu juga yifan sadar dari lamunanya dan yifan terkejut ketika yixing menamparnya,selama ini bagaimanapun parahnya mereka bertengkar yixing tidak pernah menamparnya, tapi kali ini yixing menamparnya, 'sebegitu marahnya kah yixing terhadapku' pikir yifan.

"Kau membuatku MUAK, CHO YIFAN" desis yixing

"Ku mohon dengarkan ak terlebih dahulu, xing" mohon yifan.

"Tidak perlu, tanpa kau jelaskanpun aku sudah tahu maksudmu, kau hanya menganggap ini lelucouanmukan, bagimu aku hanya alat untuk membuat jungkook marah, asal kau tahu jungkook dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun jadi usahamu membuat dia marah dengan menggunkanku sebagai alatmu itu GAGAL TOTAL, jangan ganggu aku lagi dan anggap kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi" ucap yixing panjang lebar dan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan yifan yang mematung.

"Aku mencitaimu" ucap yifan pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh yixing, ketika mendengar pengakuan yifan, yixingpun terhenti dan langsung berbalik menatap yifan dengan bingung.

'apa aku salah dengar' pikir yixing.

Ditengah keterbingungan yixing, tanpa disadirinya yifan berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti tepan didepan yixing dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"bisakah kau berpikir positif tentangku dan semua tindakanku, bisakah kau lebih peka akan perasaanku selama ini, bisakah kau memandangku dengan kedua matamu tidak dengan sebelah mata, bisakah kau mendengarkanku sebentar meski itu membuatmu risih dan tak nyaman, choi yixing tahukahkau bahwa selama ini orang yang kau anggap musuh terbesarmu itu menyukaimu bahkan sangat mencintaimu hingga terasa ingin mati" ucap yifan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan terus menatap jauh kedalam mata yixing, yixing hanya terpaku, yixing tahu kalau sekarang yifan tidak berbohong, yixing tahu kalau yifan kini tengah serius tapi haruskah yixing percaya begitu saja, maka jawabannya adalah 'TIDAK'.

"lepaskan aku!" ucapa yixing datar dan memutuskan kontak mata dengan yifan.

"tidak, tidak akan pernah" sahut yifan dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di kedua pundak yixing dan terus menatap lurus kearah yixing.

"lepas! Sebelum aku berteriak disini"

"TIDAK!" ucap yifan dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"KAU MENYAKITIKU FAN" teriak yixing tepat diwajah yifan, dan seketika itu pula cengkraman yifan mengendur, tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi yixing langsung berlari meninggalkan yifan tanpa menengok kebelakang, terus dan terus berlari.

"Bodoh! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan yifan bodoh, kau sudah menyakitinya dengan tangan dan mulutmu sendiri, dasar bodoh!" racau yifan dan terus memukul-mukul kepala dan tangannya sendiri seakan memberi hukuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tak jauh dari tempat yifan dan yixing tadi, terlihat minseok kini yang tengah menangis dipelukan chanyeol, rupanya mereka dari awal mengikuti yifan dan yixing, minseok bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya hati hyungnya saat ini.

"waeeee… kenapa harus yixing orang yang dicintai fan hyung hikz.. hikz.. kenapa bukan orang lain saja, kenapa yeollll.." ucap minseok ditengah isakannya yang terus memukul-mukul dada bidang chanyeol.

"kau tau seokie, cinta itu buta. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan yifan ataupun yixing ini semua sudah takdir" ucap chanyeol lembut dan tetap memeluk minseok meski harus menahan sakit akibat pukulan-pukulan dari minseok, baginya saat ini adalah ketengan dan kenyamanan minseoklah yang utama.

'kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik fan, kau hebat' batin chanyeol .

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan yifan yang kini tengah berjalan meninggalkan danau. Dapat terlihat chanyeol tersenyum sangat tulus tanpa diketahui minseok apalagi yifan.

.

.

.

Luhan terus menghindari kontak mata dengan sehun sadari mereka sampai di atap tadi.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya sehun memecah keheningan.

"Annie! Dia hanya mantan kekasihku" jawab Luhan.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"aku mencintainya, tapi itu dulu sebelum dia menghianatiku" jawab luhan lagi dan semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau terlihat sedih ketika menjawab pertanyaanku yang terakhir, kau masih mencintainyakan? Jujurlah!" ucap sehun yang kini sudah menghadapkan dirinya tepat didepan luhan.

"dia cinta pertamaku dan dia juga yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa begitu saja melupakannya tapi sumpah aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi terhadapnya, ka-"

**Chuuu~**

Ucapan luhan terpotong begitu saja ketika sehun mengakat wajahnya dan langsung mencium luhan tepat dibibirnya, luhan yang terkejut hanya bisa melotot tanpa melawan namun lama kelaman ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan lembut luhanpun kini mencoba menikmati ciuman lembut dari pangerannya-Sehun, ditengah ciumannya sehun tersenyum.

Sehun yang sadar akan kebutuhan pasokan udara untuknya dan luhan dengan terpaksa melepas ciuman mereka.

Tidak lucukan kalau-kalau dikoran muncul berita tentang sepasang kekasih meninggal akibat berciuman, konyol.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menatap pria ataupun wanita lain selain aku, jangan dengarkan apa kata orang hanya dengarkan aku saja, hanya aku" ucap sehun sambil menatap lembut mata luhan dan mmbersihkan saliva mereka yang masih terllihat di sudut bibir luhan.

Sehunpun membawa luhan kedalam dekapan hangat miliknya tanpa disuruh luhanpunmembalas pelukan sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona karena malu di dada sehun, sehun yang menyadari tingkah menggemaskan luhan hanya mampu tersenyum dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saranghae" bisik sehun tepat ditelinga luhan.

"nado saranghae" balas luhan sambil menyamankan posisinya di dada bidang kekasih barunya-Sehun.

**TBC**

**Maaf atas keterlambatanku, aku benar-benar menyesal atas hal ini, sekali lagi maafkan aku.**

**Bagaimana dengan cerita di chapter kali ini? Apa membosankan?**

**Terimkasih buat yang udah setia sama cerita ini #DEEPbow**

**Mianhae gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu **

**Mianhae kalau ceritanya membosankan :D**

**Review again neee…. Annyeonnnggggg :D #melambai2**


End file.
